


Glass Silhouette

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: The Head Vs. The Heart [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chase secretly loves Riley, Depression, Empathy, F/M, Heckyl Is Evil AF, M/M, Made Up Science, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Riley thinks with his head, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt, The Author Tortures Feelings, not his heart, riley is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: Chase was freedom and chaos and Riley was logic and lists. They just didn’t match up, no matter what their hearts believed.





	1. Chapter 1

“I managed to acquire what you have requested, sir.” One of Heckyl’s monster’s said with a low bow. 

“Really?” Heckyl perked up at the announcement and held out his hand. “I thought you said that Keeper had destroyed what remained of the Crystalline powder?” 

“I found a seller on the edge of the galaxy.” The Hunter replied as he handed over a smile vial of black powder. “It was the last of his supply. I’m afraid there is only enough powder to work on one victim.” 

Heckyl’s smile faded, but only for a moment. “One victim isn’t ideal, but I suppose it is better than nothing.” 

“There is a catch with this stuff.” The Hunter added. 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Heckyl rolled his eyes dramatically. “The victim must choose to drink the potion willingly for the spell to work.” 

“I assume you have a plan?” Fury asked from his corner in the shadows. 

“Of course.” Heckyl grinned at the cat. “First there’s something I’m going to need you to bring me. Or should I say, someone.”  
__

Chase sat on the bench looking up at the cloudy sky and sighed. He was over-thinking his situation and he knew it. Breaking up with Kaylee had been the right thing to do, but it left him feeling hollow and alone. Kaylee had been sweet about it and said she understood Chase’s reasons. She was a great girl. Perfect. Chase wished his heart could have settled for her, but he knew it would have been wrong to take up any more of Kaylee’s time when his heart belonged to someone else. 

Of course that ‘someone’ Chase was hung up on had no clue over Chase’s real feelings. They never would, Chase thought as he closed his eyes and blocked out the gloomy light around him. Not unless Chase gathered up his courage and told him.

Chase couldn’t stop thinking about the break up. Kaylee’s sad, ‘I want to still be friends, but I need space first’ comment and Riley’s oblivious nature left Chase suffocating in the dust without a shred of hope of a happy ending. 

The calm morning shuddered a little as Chase’s phone rang, breaking the soothing mood that existed everywhere but in Chase’s heart. Not that Chase had been able to enjoy the mood much anyway. 

“Hello?” He greeted, not bothering to glance at the screen. He guessed it was Tyler checking up on him again. 

He was wrong. 

“Chase?” Kaylee’s panicked voice called over the line. Chase sat up straighter on the bench and clutched his phone a little harder. Kaylee wouldn’t have called him for no reason. 

“What’s happened?” Chase asked with a glance around. He was alone in the park. The rain that had fallen earlier had kept a lot of people indoors. “Kaylee? Are you alright?”

“Hello, Chase.” Heckyl’s voice came over the line. “As you’ve probably already figured out, I have your girlfriend. She is a pretty thing, isn’t she? So young and beautiful, don’t you think?” 

Chase stood up and scanned the area, but knew in his heart that Heckyl wasn’t close by. That would be too easy. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to come to the boulders on North Beach,” Heckyl said easily. “Come alone, or she dies.” 

“Heckyl,” Chase breathed into the receiver. “She’s not part of this.” 

Heckyl’s cold chuckle echoed in Chase’s ear. “You made her a part of this. I suggest you come quickly, I’ve been told I lack a certain amount of patience.” 

The call ended and Chase erupted into motion. He had to get to the beach as quickly as possible. He also was worried that somehow Heckyl might know if he called his friends and let them know what was happening. 

Kaylee’s life depended on Chase’s ability to think on his feet, but Chase’s mind was checked out. 

“No, she’ll be fine.” Chase whispered as he texted the one person who was aware enough of what was going on in Chase’s life to know that something was off. Chase just hoped Tyler would get the news to the others in time to rescue him from whatever trap Heckyl had set up. 

Even though Chase knew he wasn’t in love Kaylee, he still cared about her deeply. She was an important part of his life and if she died because of him, Chase wasn’t sure he would be able to forgive himself. 

By the time Chase arrived at North Beach by the boulders, he had half of a plan. 

“Ever the compliant one.” Heckyl said as Chase stepped into view. “So dedicated to those you love. So loyal.” 

Chase’s eyes moved to Kaylee who was being held by Fury. Wrench and several more monsters were there as well. Chase was sorely out numbered. Heckyl wasn’t playing around this time. 

“Kaylee,” Chase called, “are you alright?” 

Kaylee nodded and Chase could tell she was fighting back tears and trying very hard to be brave. She was counting on him to save her. Chase wouldn’t let her down. 

“A touching reunion, I’m sure.” Heckyl sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Now Chase, we are going to make ourselves a little deal.” 

“What do you want?” Chase demanded, although he already had a pretty good idea. Heckyl was after his Energem. 

“I want you out of the way,” Heckyl said simply. “Agree to drink this potion and she’ll be freed.” He said and held out a silver vial that looked oddly like a flask. Chase doubted whatever was inside the flask was alcohol. 

“Chase, don’t do it!” Kaylee yelled followed by a yelp when Fury pulled at her hair viciously. 

“Don’t hurt her!” Chase shouted at Fury and looked at Heckyl, his mind reeling. He had no idea what that potion would do to him, but he knew that Kaylee’s life needed to come first. Besides, with any luck his friends were on their way. Chase needed to get Kaylee out of harms way before they arrived. “I’ll do it, just let me say goodbye.” 

Heckyl tipped his head back and forth in indecision and finally rolled his eyes. “Alright, but make it fast. Fury, release the girl. Remember, Chase, you’re out numbered here. Don’t do anything Kaylee will regret.” 

Chase nodded stiffly and walked forward to meet Kaylee in the center of a circle of monsters. Carefully Chase took Kaylee’s hand in his and looked her deep in the eyes. “Kaylee, I’m so sorry I got you involved in this mess.” 

“Chase,” Kaylee pleaded, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Tell Riley to take care of Bubbles,” Chase said very slowly. “It’s very important to me.” 

“Bubbles,” Kaylee repeated with a small sob. “I’ll tell him.” 

“Oh enough already.” Heckyl said stepped forward. 

“Run!” Chase said and pushed Kaylee behind him and Kaylee bolted across the beach as fast as she could. Fury fired a few blasts at Kaylee but Chase jumped into the line of fire. He crashed backwards from the painful blows that struck his shoulder and lower side. “I’m not leaving!” Chase groaned and rolled to his side, unable to get up right away. “I just wanted to make sure you kept your word!” 

“Hold your fire.” Heckyl said with one hand raised and moved to loom over Chase. “Fine. She’s free.” 

Chase sighed in relief and risked a glance in Kaylee’s direction. She was long gone from sight and hopefully would meet up with the other power rangers. Kaylee was safe. Chase’s half of a plan was completed. Kaylee was safe, now Chase needed to figure out how to save himself. 

“Stand up.” Heckyl demanded and Chase groaned a little as he rolled up to his knees. His chest ached from where he’d taken the blasts of energy. Slowly Chase made it to his feet and stood before his enemy. “Kaylee may have gotten away, but I promise you it won’t be hard to get her back. Perhaps after we kill her we’ll go after that adorable little sister of yours.” 

Chase’s eyes widened in horror at the mention of his little sister. He’d forgotten that Heckyl had once been a ‘friend.’ Chase had told Heckyl about Chloe’s birthday present just before Shelby figured out Heckyl was after their Energems.

“I’ll do what you want,” Chase promised quickly. “Please, just leave them out of this.” 

“Good boy.” Heckyl grinned and patted Chase’s cheek with his hand. “Now, drink up.” Heckyl added and handed Chase the silver flask. “All of it. If you try to deceive me I promise I’ll make little Chloe suffer in unimaginable ways before I end her life.” 

Chase shivered and nodded as he unscrewed the cap of the flask. He hesitated just before bringing the flask to his lips. “What will this do to me?” 

Heckyl grinned, “Let’s just say it will make you a little more fragile. Now drink, or I’ll stop being nice.” 

Unable to stall any longer, Chase closed his eyes and drank the contents of the flask. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, although he could tell the texture was off. Gritty. 

“There you are.” Heckyl chuckled lowly as he took the flask from Chase’s hand and checked to make sure that Chase had done as told. “I have to say it wasn’t a hard choice, picking you. You have so many pesky emotions. So easy to manipulate.” Heckyl laughed and reached out to brush his fingers against Chase’s cheek. “And I thought you would make the prettiest glass figure.” 

Chase tried to pull back from Heckyl, but found his feet were unable to move. He glanced down and felt his skin start to tingle. It hurt. It felt like a million needles were ripping his flesh apart. Chase lifted his hand and watched his skin go transparent and turn to, he gasped as he realized, glass. His body was turning to glass. Terrified Chase looked from his hand to Heckyl before his world went white. His ears must have still been ‘human’ because he heard the call of his friends before everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler had been sparing with Riley when he had gotten the text. “This doesn’t make sense.” He muttered as he looked at his cell phone. 

“What doesn’t make sense?” Riley asked as he toweled off the sweat he had worked up. 

“This text from Chase,” Tyler said and turned the screen so Riley could read. “He says that he wants us to meet him and Kaylee at the boulders on North Beach.” 

“What’s so odd about that?” Riley rolled his eyes. “They’re always together.” 

Tyler blinked at Riley and shook his head. “No, they broke up a little over a week ago.” Tyler stared at Riley who stared back. “He didn’t talk to you about it?” Tyler asked, surprised. “I thought he was going to talk to you. He was pretty wrecked over the whole thing. I’m a little surprised you didn’t notice.” 

“Wait, she broke up with him?” Riley asked as he tried to think of a moment where Chase looked upset over the last week or so. In all honesty Riley had blown Chase off a few times because he hadn’t been in the mood to hear about how great Kaylee was. A sliver of guilt worked its way under Riley’s skin.

“No, he broke up with her.” Tyler frowned. “I really thought he would have talked to you about it.” The red ranger shook his head. “Anyway, it’s weird that he’s saying they are together.” 

“Maybe they patched things up?” Riley offered with a wince. 

Tyler shook his head. “Nope, that’s not it. Chase was broken up about it, but he told me he knew it was the right call. He was hoping they could be friends but she asked for space.” 

“Maybe he’s in some kind of trouble.” Riley said suddenly. “Maybe he’s afraid someone might have been monitoring his communications?” 

Tyler frowned, but shrugged. “You may be right. Either way we should check it out.” 

Riley nodded and followed Tyler after grabbing his Energem from the charging deck. He had no idea that Chase was even considering breaking up with Kaylee. It was a surprise to say the least. Chase always seemed to be so happy around Kaylee. What would have caused Chase to end a perfectly good relationship? 

Ivan, Koda and Shelby joined Riley and Tyler when they arrived at the beach. 

“So what’s going on?” Shelby asked as she hopped out of the museum’s van. “Not that I don’t love a good excuse to go to the beach.” 

“We think Chase is in trouble.” Tyler said easily. “Or he’s lost his mind.” 

“It’s a fifty-fifty chance either way.” Riley smiled despite the potential seriousness of the situation. Shelby smiled back, but Ivan frowned and stepped forward. 

“Isn’t that sir Chase’s lady love?” Ivan asked, a finger pointed at Kaylee as she ran frantically for them. She looked freaked out and disheveled. Riley watched as she ran up to the group and stopped directly in front of him. Riley stared at her wide-panicked eyes. 

“Chase is in trouble!” She announced, out of breath as she panted and handed Riley something. “He wanted me to give you this.” She added with a grimace, tears mingled with beads of sweat as they mingled together and dripped down her cheek. “He was just trying to save me. You have to help him!” 

Riley looked at the object Kaylee had shoved in his hand and his heart stopped for a second. It was Chase’s Energem. “He’s defenseless!” Riley announced and the group broke out into a run in the direction Kaylee had come from. 

With a burst of speed Riley rounded the corner and spotted Chase surrounded by monsters. 

“Chase!” Riley shouted as he and Tyler came upon the sight. 

Riley watched as Chase lifted his hand and stared at it in horror. Heckyl’s smile grew wider and more gruesome as Chase’s skin started to change. Riley gasped as the realization hit him full force, Chase was turning into glass! 

“Tyler!” Riley shouted as the Chase they knew vanished and was replaced by a crystal figurine dressed in Chase’s clothes. 

“It’s morphing time!” Tyler said without missing a beat. 

“Ready!” Riley shouted with the others as he replaced his worry with anger. Heckyl wouldn’t get away with whatever he had planned. They were going to save Chase. 

“You’re too late rangers!” Heckyl laughed after the rangers had transformed. “He’s already lost to you and so is his Energem!” Heckyl said as he pulled the strap that usually held Chase’s Energem out from under Chase’s shirt only to find it missing his prize. “What?” 

“Looking for this?” Riley asked and held up the black Energem smugly. “Give it up, Heckyl, you aren’t going to win!” 

Heckyl snarled viciously before he smiled. “Fine, I may not have his Energem, but I can still take his life!” Heckyl shouted and pulled out a short but dangerous looking dagger and aimed it towards Chase’s chest. 

“No!” Koda screamed. The caveman lunged forward and tackled Heckyl away from Chase’s fragile form. 

Ivan, Riley and Shelby all moved to defend Chase’s delicate statue and quickly destroy the monsters around them. 

“Sure wish Chase could shoot some of these guys,” Tyler commented as he fought the Vivix around him ruthlessly. 

Riley agreed silently as he focused on protecting Chase, deflecting blasts with his sword and also staying on top of the Vivix trying to break through their human shield. 

“You may have saved him from being shattered.” Heckyl announced loudly as he backed away from an enraged Koda. “But you’ll never get your friend back!” Heckyl laughed cruelly before he and his minions vanished from the beach. 

“You wish!” Tyler shouted. “We’re going to free Chase. Right guys?” He asked as the power rangers de-morphed. The five remaining rangers circled around their fallen friend and took in the scene quietly. 

“How do we fix this?” Shelby asked slowly as she studied Chase’s see-through body. 

It was eerie, Riley decided as he rubbed his chin. Chase’s body had been turned to glass, but his clothes had remained unchanged. Almost like a glass mannequin. The only bits of glass they could really see were Chase’s arms, hands, neck, head and what wasn’t covered by his backwards hat. 

Chase had been frozen with his lips parted in horror as he watched his hand change right before his eyes. Riley looked down at his own hand and tried to imagine what it must have been like. His heart twisted in his chest at the thought. 

“We need to bring him back to the lab.” Shelby was saying with a slight waver to her normally confident voice. 

“If move, we break.” Koda pointed out with a deep frown. 

“Well we can’t just leave him out here.” Tyler told the caveman. “He’s too exposed. We won’t be able to protect him.” 

“Sir Tyler is correct,” Ivan agreed. “We have no choice but to move him.” 

“We’ll treat him like he’s one of the exhibits.” Riley suggested. “We can box him up in one of the crates and move him that way.” 

Shelby shook her head. “If Kendall were here she would not be happy with that plan. You guys break a lot of the stuff that comes to the museum.” 

“Hey,” Tyler frowned defensively. “There’s no way for us to know what was or wasn’t broken during the transport. Not all of it is our fault.” 

Shelby blew out a breath, making her bangs fly a bit. “I’m sure Chase would be thrilled to hear you say that.” 

“We’ll call Kendall,” Riley sighed and looked back at ‘Chase’ again. It was hard to believe the glass statue had once been their friend. Although it had an eerie resemblance to their black ranger, it was far to still and lifeless to truly be Chase. Had Riley not seen the transformation with his own eyes he would never believe it. 

“Yes, lady Kendall will know what to do.” Ivan agreed and huddled over Tyler’s shoulder as he made the call. 

“Do you think we can fix it?” Shelby asked Riley as they studied Chase’s terrified expression together. 

“We have to.” Riley told his friend. There was no other option. They needed Chase. Riley needed Chase. 

__

In the end it was Keeper who instructed them not to move Chase. One moment he was in the lab with Kendall and the next he was standing on the beach with the rangers. 

Riley stared in shock as Keeper reached out towards Chase, but stopped just short of touching his strange, glass skin. 

“I know what caused this,” Keeper told them gravely. “I will take him back to the lab. Join us and I will tell you what I know.” Keeper said and in a puff of energy, Chase and Keeper were gone. 

“He couldn’t teleport us too?” Tyler frowned unhappily. 

“This is all my fault.” Kaylee’s voice drew Riley’s attention. He hadn’t realized she had joined the group. 

It was her fault, Riley thought as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. 

“You shouldn’t have been brought into this mess.” Shelby told Kaylee gently as she offered a quick, comforting hug. “I’m sure Chase wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. This is all on Heckyl. He’s taken this all too far.”

“Too far?” Riley snorted. “He’s our enemy. He’s pure evil. This was always a possibility, but we didn’t want to believe it.” He looked at Kaylee who had burst into tears and sighed. “We’re going to fix this. We always do. Come on, we need to get back to the lab and hear what Keeper has to say.”


	3. Chapter 3

At the lab they were greeted with Kendall’s teary-eyed face as she scanned Chase’s glass body with a hand-held device. 

“What’s wrong?” Shelby asked immediately. Tyler and Ivan both looked at Shelby with twin ‘what do you think’ looks, but Shelby held her ground. “It could be something more.” 

“It is.” Kendall said and set the device aside as she started to look over the data. “I’m not picking up any life signs.” 

“What?” Riley heard himself ask, but it felt like he wasn’t apart of the conversation anymore. The whole situation seemed too horrible to be true. He felt distant, separated from his own body. 

Chase was dead? No. Riley wouldn’t accept that. This had to be some sort of temporary state. It was fixable. They could reverse it. 

Keeper appeared as Kaylee quietly sobbed into Koda’s shoulder. The poor caveman looked ready to compete with Chase’s ex girlfriend for the most tears shed. Chase was like a brother to Koda. 

Riley felt numb. 

“You won’t be able to detect his heartbeat because while he remains in this state his heart is frozen.” Keeper explained in a voice that struck a chord with Riley. This wasn’t going to be an easy fix. In fact, Riley was starting to think they might not be able to fix this at all. Keeper looked at Riley for a moment before he surveyed the others. “I thought I had destroyed all of the Crystalline powder, but it appears I was wrong.” 

“Crystalline powder?” Tyler repeated. “That’s what caused this?” 

“Not monster?” Koda asked, his voice was wet with emotion. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” Keeper answered. “It’s pure magic made from the same crystals that were used to create your Energems. The crystals themselves hold great and mysterious power. There was a planet a long time ago that used the crystals to create a powder that when willingly ingested caused a state of stasis.” 

“It turned them to glass.” Kendall whispered. “How is this a good thing? Why would anyone be willing to exist like this?” She asked as she waved a hand at Chase’s still form. 

“The culture on that planet circled around heart matches.” Keeper explained. “Once the person willingly drank the crystals their bodies would turn to glass. The only way that they could ever return to their normal state is if their heart’s match, or the one with a heart that held the potential to be their soul mate kissed them.” 

“Wait, you said willingly.” Riley piped up suddenly. “Chase wouldn’t have willingly agreed to any of that!” 

Keeper sighed, his large eyes blinking. “His heart must have accepted it on some level or he would have never turned to glass.” 

“So,” Tyler said as he turned to face Chase’s statue. “Heckyl used Kaylee to force Chase into drinking the Crystalline powder willingly.” 

“It appears to be the case.” Keeper agreed. 

“He was only trying to protect me.” Kaylee whimpered against Koda’s chest as the caveman held his arms around her. She looked small. Like a ant. 

“So, what? Kaylee kisses him and the spell is broken?” Riley asked Keeper.

“It’s not that simple.” Keeper sighed. “Even if we are able to locate someone with the potential of being Chase’s soul mate, or heart match, there are more complications you need to be aware of. Once the spell is broken whoever broke that spell will be bonded with Chase for the rest of his life.” 

“Bonded?” Riley was the first to ask. “What does that mean?” His own heart pounded in his chest as he turned to study Chase again. 

“It means that he will, according to Earth customs, be essentially married to whoever frees him from his current state.” Keeper tried to explain. “He will be able to read that person better than even himself. If his bond mate is upset or sad he will be compelled to help them. He will devote his life to that person.” 

“Wait,” Shelby spoke up, curled up in Tyler’s arms as they listened to Keeper. “He won’t have any choice but to love that person?” 

Keeper looked down at the ground before he answered. “I’m afraid the choice will be made for him. If his heart believes the person who kisses him is worthy, there would be no other person for him.” 

“That isn’t fair!” Tyler shook his head. “He deserves to have some say in who he spends the rest of his life with!” 

Kendall stepped forward. “It isn’t fair, but there’s no other choice. The longer he’s stuck in this state the weaker his connection to his Energem becomes.” 

“What?” Riley asked. Could this situation really get any worse? “So we have no choice, we have to try and free him or he won’t be a power ranger anymore.” 

“Yes.” Kendall nodded and looked each of them in the eye. “Whoever breaks the curse, if any of us can, will need to do this willingly. I won’t force anyone to do it. In fact, unless Kaylee wants to go first, I will. Chase is my responsibility. I brought him here and although I don’t love him, I will take care of him.” 

Kaylee was suddenly the center of attention and she shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes. “He doesn’t love me.” Her eyes flickered to Riley, although Riley had no idea why. Maybe Riley was accidently glaring at her again. “He should be with someone who holds his heart.” She told them and began to cry again. 

“Kendall, are you sure?” Shelby asked. Beside her Tyler stiffened and met Riley’s eyes as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t figure out how. 

“We don’t have a choice.” Kendall breathed. “And neither does he.” Gently she stepped forward and looked into Chase’s frozen face and took a breath before she gently placed her lips against his glass ones. 

Kendall pulled back after a few seconds and frowned, her eyes turned to Keeper. 

“I’m afraid your hearts are not a match.” Keeper told her. 

Kendall took in a shaky breath and stepped back from Chase looking devastated. 

“I wish to try.” Ivan spoke up. “I will treat Sir Chase with the greatest of respect if his heart should choose me.” 

The others nodded in agreement, although Tyler continued to send Riley nervous glances. Riley felt his heart twist a little as Ivan took Kendall’s place and laid a kiss upon the fragile statue. 

Nothing happened. Ivan looked a little disappointed as he turned back to the others. “I guess I too am not a match.” 

“I’ll go next.” Shelby offered and turned to Tyler. “This doesn’t mean I don’t love you, but maybe we can both take care of him.” 

Tyler nodded with only the slightest hesitation. “Chase is our friend. We’ll make it work.” 

A three way relationship, Riley scoffed inwardly, Chase would probably love something like that. Shelby moved forward and quickly kissed Chase’s glass lips, but nothing happened. Shelby held her breath and tried a second, longer kiss, but it changed nothing. With a little sob Shelby returned to Tyler who hugged her and glanced at Riley, who eyed him back curiously. 

“I guess I’ll try.” Tyler said with a frown. He looked away from Riley and stepped forward from Shelby to lay a kiss onto Chase’s still form. Again nothing happened. 

“What if none of us are a match?” Riley asked Keeper worriedly. 

Keeper closed his eyes, but dutifully answered. “Chase will remain in his current state forever unless his match is found. Without a living bond the black Energem will begin to search for another to wield it’s power. If something were to happen to Chase and this form shatters, there will be no way to revive him. He will simply cease to exist.” 

Koda stepped forward. “Chase like brother, I do what I can to save.” 

Kendall stood in Koda’s way. “Koda, I know you want to help Chase, but I don’t think you fully understand what would be required.” 

Koda scratched at his head and frowned. “I don’t know what marriage is.” The caveman admitted. “But Chase important. Life not be the same without Chase. I can’t bring back my family. I can maybe bring back Chase.” 

“I don’t think any of us really understand what this all means.” Riley pointed out. “What does this ‘bond’ really mean? What would be required of us? You said it’s like marriage, but what if we don’t love him in that way? Would it still work? How would it work?” 

Keeper looked at Riley and sighed. “If you are not capable of fulfilling the requirements then your hearts will not be a match.”

Riley sighed and looked at Kendall’s worried face. “I’ll go next.” He offered with his heart heavy. He was sure logically that none of them could possibly be a match. Chase was their friend, but none of them were in love with him. Chase certainly never acted like he was in love with anyone but Kaylee. Was Chase even capable of being in love with one person?

Riley hoped so. Riley hoped that Chase’s match would show up and save him because Riley knew that life wouldn’t be the same without Chase around. Chase was the light. Whenever Riley got too serious or forgot to smile Chase was always there, fixing things and making life better. 

Standing in front of Chase’s transparent face Riley felt his heart start to race in his chest. He knew logically he wasn’t a match, but he hoped with all of his heart that he was wrong. For Chase’s sake and for the sake of the team. 

Slowly Riley leaned in and placed his lips upon the smooth, cold surface. A spark shot through him and Riley pulled back in shock as he watched the glass start to crack rapidly. His heart lunged in his chest painfully as Riley stepped back in horror. 

At first Riley thought he had made some sort of terrible mistake and Chase’s body had broken by the force of his kiss. The first chunk of glass fell from Chase’s face and the truth hit Riley like a punch in the gut. 

Riley’s heart had matched with Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

“No,” Riley whispered as Chase fell towards him. He pulled back as the situation hit him full force. Riley wasn’t ready for this kind of a commitment and he knew in his head that Chase wasn’t either. Because of a kiss they were bond to one another, stuck together for life. Trapped. Married. 

This wasn’t something easily undone. They couldn’t just get divorced. 

This was forever. 

No, Riley wasn’t having it. He wasn’t ready for ‘forever’ and he couldn’t imagine it ever working out. He hadn’t even fallen in love yet and now he was effectively married to his teammate who had no choice in the matter. 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t happening.

“Riley.” Shelby said, her voice so quiet that it was nearly drowned out in the rush of panic that seized him. 

Riley looked at her, then stared at Keeper and shook his head. “This was a mistake.” 

“There has been no mistake,” Keeper tried to explain but Riley shook his head again and took several reeling steps back as Kendall and Koda moved to Chase’s side. The man looked paler than Riley had ever seen and he was bleeding from the glass he had fallen in. The glass that had once been his body. 

“I can’t do this.” Riley panted. His chest heaved as his legs bolted from the room. He needed time to wrap his head around what just happened. He needed time to think. 

__

“Riley!” Tyler and Ivan shouted after the green ranger as he ran, but their calls only seemed to cause Riley to pick up speed. 

“Riley?” Chase’s softer call was almost inaudible to his own ears as he blinked and tried to figure out what had happened. He hurt all over and his lips were the only part of his body that felt even the slightest bit warm. “Kendall?” He asked next as he stiffly moved his head in her direction. Kendall always had the answers. She would fill him in. 

“Chase,” Kendall’s voice sobbed with such relief that it startled him. 

The memory hit fast and hard. With a gasp Chase held up his shaking hand and stared at it without blinking. Afraid that if he did blink his hand would go transparent again. It was littered with small cuts that oozed blood, but his skin, although pale, was not glass. 

Maybe it had been a nightmare? A trick? 

“Breathe,” Shelby coached gently as she rubbed his back with her hand. 

“Chase bleed.” Koda reminded the group. 

“Let’s stand you up.” Kendall whispered in Chase’s ear and he nodded without looking away from his hand. 

Chase was little to no help as his friends got him to his feet and moved him to sit on the exam table. Vaguely Chase realized he was in pain, but the pain was overshadowed by the crushing feeling that gripped his heart. 

Something was missing. Something important. Something vital. 

“Chase, how do you feel?” Kendall asked as she shined a small penlight in his eyes. 

Empty, Chase thought, but kept the words from his lips as he watched the people around him. 

Shelby and Ivan both started picking the glass out of Chase’s broken skin. His jeans had saved him from some damage, but three larger pieces of glass had cut straight through the thick material and embedded into the flesh of his legs. A few pieces had sliced up his hands and arms when Chase had fallen, but the damage was superficial. 

Tyler hung back with Keeper. They whispered words Chase couldn’t quite hear and Chase lost interest pretty quickly. He was too tired to care about secrets. He’d figure it out later.

Kaylee had buried herself in Koda’s strong arms. She refused to make eye contact with Chase as he looked in her direction. Chase could guess why she wouldn’t look at him. He was the reason she had been kidnapped. 

Koda watched Chase with round eyes of worry. Chase’s heart broke a little and he looked back at Kendall as he answered. 

“Fine.” Chase said and glanced back at his hand worriedly. There was one person he needed who wasn’t in the room. “What happened? Where – where’s Riley.” His voice cracked a little as he said the green ranger’s name. He wanted desperately to see Riley, he thought Riley had been there, but now he wasn’t. Chase’s heart couldn’t figure out why Riley was suddenly gone. 

Kendall glanced at Keeper before she answered Chase with a question. “What do you remember?” 

Chase looked at Kaylee, her eyes were red-rimmed and soggy. “Heckyl kidnapped you.” Chase whispered. “I drank something.” He shook his head and looked at Kendall. “My hand – it turned to glass. What happened? Did that happen? Where’s Riley?” 

Shelby made a sound that Chase had never heard from her before and abruptly fled from the room. Tyler looked at Chase and gave him a weak smile. “We’ll go try and find Riley for you.” He explained before he ran after his girlfriend. 

“What’s going on?” Chase asked Keeper hopefully. Keeper didn’t always hand out explanations with the greatest of ease, but Chase hoped that this situation would be different. 

“You were given water with a mixture of Crystalline powder.” Keeper explained calmly. “It turned you into glass.”

“How did you guys free me?” Chase said, once again he held up his hand and couldn’t help but stare. He remembered feeling absolutely terrified as his skin changed before his eyes. He had been completely powerless. How was this his life? 

“Chase, maybe you should rest first.” Kendall said with one hand on Chase’s wrist and the other on his shoulder. 

“I don’t feel right.” Chase whispered, unable to relax or give into Kendall’s request, no matter how tired he actually felt. “Something’s wrong.” 

“Something is wrong.” Keeper agreed, earning all of the eyes in the room. “Riley has rejected the bond.” 

“The bond?” Chase interrupted again. He felt like he was playing catch up. He was. They had probably all discussed this while he was, well, a piece of art. “What bond?” 

Kendall looked at Chase and forced a very strained smile. “Congratulations, Chase, you’re married.” 

__

“Riley!” Shelby called as Riley struggled to get his scooter to start. 

Riley finally kicked the green scooter and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated motion. He needed to go somewhere where his friends wouldn’t try to convince him that this was all right. It wasn’t right. It was the furthest thing from all right since – slavery. Riley shuddered. 

Essentially that was what this was. Chase was ‘bonded’ to Riley against his will. They were both married against their will. So maybe it wasn’t quite slavery, but it was some seriously screwed up form of an arranged marriage. 

“Riley, you need to come back.” Shelby said as she arrived at Riley’s side. Riley turned his back on her and looked towards the city’s horizon. He wrapped his arms around his body protectively and shook his head. Shelby didn’t take the hint. She didn’t back down. “He’s asking for you.” 

“I didn’t think it would work,” Riley admitted brokenly. “That’s the only reason why I did it. I didn’t want Koda to be stuck with Chase like that and, I don’t know, I thought it wouldn’t work.” 

“But it did.” Shelby pleaded. “Are you really going to abandon him now?” 

“Why not?” Riley asked and turned around to face her. “He didn’t ask for this, I didn’t ask for this. He’s free now and we’ll just have to deal with it. We can move on.” 

“But Keeper said Chase will be devoted to you,” Shelby reminded carefully. “He won’t be able to love anyone else!” 

“Well I don’t love him.” Riley shouted back. “I’ve never been in love and I don’t want to be saddled with him as my husband when I had no choice in the matter. I’m young, Shelby, I have my whole life ahead of me and I wasn’t planning on being married until I was at least in my twenties! What will my mom think? This is all too crazy. We’re too young and it will never work out. Chase is such a flirt, he’s not going to let some stupid powder change his ways.” 

Okay, Riley thought as he took in a sharp breath, that was harsh. He didn’t really blame Chase. This was not Chase’s fault. At the same time Riley honestly couldn’t see a future with Chase. Sure Chase was hot and funny and awesome, but Chase was also not the kind of guy to be pinned down. 

Chase broke up with Kaylee even though he was obviously in love with her. If Chase could get bored of her it would never last with Riley. Riley shook his head. It wouldn’t work. There was no logical way that they could be a match. 

They were young. So young. This wasn’t right. 

“Riley.” Tyler’s disapproving voice made Riley flinch slightly. “That’s not fair.” 

“Isn’t it?” Riley turned to look at the two. “You were going to absorb him into your little two-some, would that have been fair for him? Would you seriously have been able to give him the attention he requires? No. It would have been a disaster any way this played out.” 

Shelby’s eyes filled up with tears again. “So what are you saying? You’re just going to leave?” 

“I need time to think.” Riley insisted. “Maybe there’s a way we can reverse this, but until we know for sure I’m not playing around. This is my life. This is his life. Our lives aren’t ‘bonded’ until there’s no hope left.” 

Tyler looked like he wanted to say something, but Riley shook his head and got on his scooter and tried to start it again. For once the fates aligned and the scooter roared to life. Without another word or glance over his shoulder Riley peeled out of the parking lot and left Chase and his team behind. 

He needed space and time. 

He needed to wake up from the nightmare he was living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Riley is thinking with his head, not his heart. Go easy on him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chase stared at Keeper. “So, I’m bonded to Riley.” He said slowly and swallowed with a shiver. “What does that mean exactly? I mean, we’re ‘married,’ but what will this do to us? He obviously was upset, I think I remembered seeing him when I, uh, woke up.” Chase frowned. He hadn’t really ‘woken’ up. It was more like he had come back to himself. He had lost time, but he had never really been asleep. Chase shook his head and looked at Kendall and hoped for answers. 

“I’m not sure,” Kendall admitted and looked at Keeper. 

“You will become finely attuned to Riley’s needs and be compelled to help him and make him happy.” Keeper explained quietly. He sounded worried, which didn’t bode well for Chase. 

Chase swallowed, Keeper’s explanation wasn’t far from how Chase had lived up until this point. On some level Chase knew it would be heightened, but it wasn’t a terrible sentence so far. “So what’s the catch?” 

Kendall’s eyes went wide, “Chase, this isn’t a joke. This is forever. You’ll never love anyone else.” 

The full impact of the situation still didn’t seem overly terrible to Chase. Although they were young Chase was rarely able to get Riley out of his head, let alone his heart. Chase’s heart ached for Riley so much that he was unable to continue his relationship with Kaylee. “Okay.” Chase said slowly. 

Keeper cleared his throat to distract Kendall from exploding. “The ‘catch’ is that if Riley continues to reject your bond it could very well become fatal for you.” 

“What about Riley?” Chase asked before Kendall could react. “Will it hurt him?” 

Keeper shook his head. “No. You were the one to take the ‘pledge’ by drinking the powder willingly. You are, as the culture called it, the sub.” 

“Sub?” Chase frowned. “And that means what exactly?” 

“Your heart will forever be completely devoted to Riley’s well being.” Keeper explained. “If he rejects you, your health will decline until your heart can no longer function.” 

“And Riley’s already reacting badly.” Kendall breathed. 

“Is there a way to break the bond?” Chase asked quickly. Keeper’s words seemed to ring true because Chase couldn’t bring himself to worry about his own fate, all that mattered was that Riley was happy. If Riley didn’t want the bond, as much as it destroyed Chase, he would do whatever it took for Riley to be happy. 

“The only way for the bond to break is if you die.” Keeper said evenly. “That, however, is not an option and you need to remember it is not an option.” 

Chase felt his body go cold, well, colder at the information. The only way to set Riley free was to end his own life. 

“Could we just continue like before?” Chase asked, voice breaking a bit as he looked at Keeper. “He doesn’t love me, that’s fine. We can just, I don’t know, do the minimum and get by.” 

Keeper shared a look with Kendall who gently took Chase’s hand in her own. “Chase, how do you feel about trying that?” 

“Fine.” Chase lied. Kendall saw straight through him and gave him a pointed look. Chase’s face fell and he closed his eyes. “It would tear me apart, but I would do it for Riley. At least I’d try.” 

“Riley would not be a match if it weren’t possible for love to grow and strengthen.” Keeper told them confidently. “I wouldn’t give up on the possibility just yet.” 

“The possibility of what?” Chase shook his head. “A ‘happily ever after’ moment?” 

“Yes.” Keeper nodded. “Riley has always been led by his logical sensibility. If you can convince him to listen to his heart you may be able to win him over.” 

Chase stared at Keeper, a shrill of hope glowing inside of him. Maybe he could convince Riley to fall in love with him. There was still a chance that Chase could win Riley over. Even before being turned into a glass figurine and Riley matching with his heart, Riley had been the end game. Chase had broken up with Kaylee to try and be with Riley. Although the first answer was no, Keeper believed in the possibility of things changing. 

Kendall shook her head and threaded her fingers in between Chase’s. “If we just tell Riley that his rejection could kill you – ”

“No.” Chase looked at her as he cut her off. “No, we aren’t going to tell Riley about that. I’m not going to spend the rest of my life forcing him to be with me because he is afraid his actions are going to kill me. Riley would do it, I don’t doubt that he would, but it wouldn’t be right. He would never love me, I would just be a burden and I couldn’t live with myself if he was stuck with me like that. No, I won’t forgive you, Kendall. Don’t do that. Don’t tell him.” 

Kendall’s eyes widened, but after a moment they softened and she nodded. “Alright, Chase. I’m just worried about you. I feel responsible.” 

“You didn’t force the black Energem into choosing me.” Chase pointed out. “I don’t regret coming to America to be apart of all of this. Even now. Perhaps this was meant to happen. Somehow. Maybe there is a reason.” Chase looked at Keeper and sighed. “We’ll tell him that we can work around being ‘bonded’ and everything can return back to normal. I’ll try and get closer to him and win him over with my charm and wit.” Chase grinned, although it didn’t quite light his eyes. 

“What if your charm and wit aren’t enough?” Kendall asked worriedly. 

Chase frowned and looked back at Kendall. “If he doesn’t love me I won’t force this on him. If we can get by without acknowledging the bond then that’s what we’ll do. If he doesn’t love me he doesn’t have to.” 

“But Chase, you’ll be alone. Forever.” Kendall whispered worriedly. “I know how much you fear that.” 

It was one of his greatest fears. Abandonment. Chase’s father had left him behind when he was young and his birthmother had been killed in a car accident. His step mom was great, but she hinted that money was tight as soon as Chase had been old enough to move out on his own. Chloe loved him unconditionally, but Chase worried that one day that shine would dim too. 

With this ‘bond’ things could be different. Chase hated himself a little for wanting to hold onto the bond. As much as Chase wanted the bond, he would reject it if Riley didn’t want him. Chase didn’t want to be alone, but he knew it would be miserable if Riley only stayed with him out of duty. 

Chase wanted to be loved and love in return. 

Chase swallowed thickly and shrugged a shoulder. “I can’t change what’s happened, but instead of two people being miserable together, I can accept only hurting myself. I won’t hurt him anymore than he’s already hurting.” 

Keeper sighed. “Although I fear it is the bond causing you to think so little of yourself, I won’t go against your wishes.” The alien looked at Kendall who appeared about to argue. 

She deflated and shook her head again. “I won’t tell him.” She told Chase. “But if I think you might not survive, I can’t promise anything.” 

Chase managed a small smile. “I’ll take what I can. Thank you. I know this isn’t easy for you, Kendall, but none of this is your fault. If I don’t make it, and I’m not saying that’s going to happen, just know that I don’t hold you accountable. Everything that has happened is on me. I made the choice not to wait for the others when I went to rescue Kaylee and I let myself get backed into a corner by Heckyl. Heck, if I hadn’t – ”

“If we’re going to put the blame on anyone,” Kendall interrupted firmly. “We’re putting it all on Heckyl. He’s the one who took this too far.” 

“Man is he going to be pissed when he sees I’m not a statue anymore.” Chase grinned ridiculously. It was the small things in life that were sometimes the brightest in situations like Chase’s. His crush had accidently gotten married to him and now wanted a divorce. Chase wasn’t ready to deal with that just yet. Of course there was another thing that Chase didn’t want to deal with, but knew he had to.

“He threatened my sister.” Chase told Kendall, tears shinning in his eyes and all smiles smothered from the fear rising. “He said if I didn’t drink that stuff that he’d find her and kill her.” 

Kendall took in a sharp breath. “I’ll monitor New Zealand carefully.” 

“I don’t even know if he knows where Chloe is, or what she looks like.” Chase admitted. “But if something were to happen to her…” 

“Nothing is going to happen.” Keeper promised. “I will protect your family. You must focus on your current task.” 

“Keeper is right.” Kendall told Chase. “You have enough to deal with as it is.” 

Chase nodded and decided in this situation he needed to think as positively as possible. “Sure,” Chase looked at them with hope lighting his eyes. “Riley doesn’t love me now, but maybe I can change his mind.” 

Kendall sighed and Chase could tell she wasn’t so certain, but she smiled weakly anyway. “If anyone can change Riley’s mind, it’ll be you.” She agreed and stepped forward and wrapped her arms protectively around Chase. “I’ll help anyway I can, Chase.” 

“You still feel responsible.” Chase said so bluntly it startled them both. Kendall pulled back and looked at him with a sad expression. Chase forced a smile and nodded. “It’ll work out.” Chase promised her. 

One way or another, it would work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase opted to go and talk with Riley. Keeper and Kendall had both agreed to keep the dangers of the bond from the other rangers. Kendall didn’t like the idea of keeping secrets, but she also knew that Riley would feel far more betrayed if the entire team was aware of Chase’s fate and he was kept out of the loop. 

That was Kendall, always doing her best to avoid complete and utter disaster. Plus Shelby and Tyler weren’t the best at keeping secrets and Koda would feel too guilty. 

“Riley?” Chase called as he knocked on the green ranger’s front door. They shared the same apartment building, although Chase was a floor above Riley, Riley lived directly under Chase. It was ironic, really, and they both were oblivious to the fact until they ran into each other in front of the building shortly after the team had formed. 

“I know you’re in there,” Chase added as he knocked again softly. “Your lights are on.” 

The door finally opened up wide and revealed Riley. His face screamed ‘defense’ as he folded his arms over his chest and stared Chase down. “They sent you?” 

“I volunteered.” Chase smiled. “Look, this isn’t as bad as you think.” 

“I’m not ready to be married Chase.” Riley said stubbornly. “Neither are you. This whole thing has to be a mistake!” Riley stepped deeper into his apartment as he paced. Chase followed him in and closed the door quietly behind them. 

“It isn’t as bad as Keeper made it sound.” Chase explained easily. “According to the culture of the planet we would be married, but it isn’t our culture. Basically all this means is that we’re a little more connected than we were before.” 

Riley stopped pacing and turned to face Chase suspiciously. “What do you mean?” 

“Keeper said that as long as we have regular contact nothing bad should happen.” Chase played off easily. “So we hang out a little more, this isn’t a big deal.” 

“He said you wouldn’t be able to love anyone else.” Riley pointed out after a moment of consideration. “That seems pretty big to me!” 

Chase inhaled a deep breath and prepared himself to lie. He hated to do it, but he knew that it was his only chance with Riley. His only real chance. “I think he underestimates my heart.” Chase said. “I love a lot of people, Riley, yourself included. I know that’s not exactly news. Maybe the crystal-stuff works differently on humans than it did on aliens. We don’t know and I don’t think we should freak out until we wait and see what happens. We could just be troubling trouble.”

After a few minutes Riley’s shoulder relaxed and Chase knew he had won, at least for the time being. 

“You’re right.” Riley nodded. “I over reacted. I was afraid and I’m sorry. You’re my friend and you are very important to me, but I’m not ready for that kind of commitment, you know? I haven’t even been in love yet and all of a sudden I’m bound to you for life. That was, it was just too much too fast.” 

“I get it.” Chase nodded, but he honestly didn’t fully understand Riley’s problem. To Chase this was a dream come true turned nightmarish. He wondered what it would have been like if Riley had been more open to the idea of them spending their lives together, in love, married. It would have been amazing…

That would have to come later, if Chase could convince Riley to set aside his logic and listen to the possibilities of the heart. Chase still had hope that Riley would grow to love him. Someday. Hopefully soon. 

Riley let out a happy sigh and smiled at Chase. “This is great, actually. I was losing my mind over nothing. Wow, how do you feel? Any different?” 

Chase blinked a little and smiled easily. “Not really.” That much was true. “I feel a little stiff still, but mostly I just feel cold. Kendall thinks it’ll go away pretty quickly though. Something about my body going from a solid to – well, me again.” 

Riley nodded thoughtfully and grinned. “I can’t imagine.” 

“Apparently I’m the last person who has to deal with this drama.” Chase added. “The crystals the powder was made from have been systematically destroyed. Apparently on the planet where it originated from there was a terrible earthquake and anyone who was in ‘crystal’ form was basically massacred. It was a good chunk of the population so the leaders decided the risk of being killed while waiting for the bond was not worth people’s lives. Keeper thinks Heckyl used the last powder on me. If he had any more of that stuff he would have likely tried to target several of us.” 

Another nod and Riley sighed. “I’m sorry he got to you. Is Kaylee alright?” 

Although Riley had asked the question, Chase felt as if Riley didn’t care about Kaylee’s wellbeing either way. Still, Chase humored his bond mate. “She’s okay. She didn’t stick around long. She said she was going to go visit her mother for a while. I think she’s afraid Heckyl might come after her again. I don’t blame her. Ivan and Koda went with her as a precaution.” 

“So she’s leaving?” Riley asked. Was that a hint of relief in Riley’s tone? Chase couldn’t be sure. As much as he loved Riley Chase found he was terrible at reading him correctly one-hundred percent of the time. 

“Yep.” Chase nodded. “She had talked, just before we broke up, about going to college closer to her mom. Her dad travels a lot so she was pretty much alone here in Amber Beach.” 

“She had you.” Riley pointed out. “Why did you break up with her, anyway?” 

“Ah,” Chase winced and scratched at the back of his neck. “I’ve had a crush on someone else for a while now, I guess I didn’t want to lead her on if there was a possibility with that person.” 

Riley’s face shifted thorough several unreadable emotions before he settled on curious. “Did you ever find out if your crush feels the same way about you?” 

A humorless laugh escaped Chase’s lips before he could hold it back. “Yeah, pretty sure he doesn’t.” 

“He?” Riley’s eyes went wide. 

Chase cursed himself inwardly, but decided that the slip was a good thing. “Yeah, he. I’ve always known I was a little different and that I didn’t see the same line as other people tend to. I think both men and women are wildly attractive.” Chase shook his head. “I guess I don’t flaunt it, but I flirt with whoever I want. I guess technically I’m bisexual but I’m not really into labels, you know?” He added a wink to calm the worried look Riley had adopted. 

“I guess I never noticed.” Riley shrugged and finally shook his head. “I mean, I’ve noticed you flirting with girls, but yeah. So did Keeper say what we had to do to fulfill the bond without, you know, actually doing anything?” 

“Right,” Chase winced a little as they got back to the problem at hand. “He suggested we try holding hands for a bit each day and see if that works. We may have to adjust it if it doesn’t quite work.” 

Riley frowned thoughtfully. “What would happen if we didn’t do anything?” 

Chase froze. He should have guessed that Riley wouldn’t just let it all slide and go with the flow. That was Chase’s attitude to this kind of things. No, Riley needed to know everything. He needed to analyze the situation and come up with a plan. “He isn’t sure, exactly.” Chase shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe nothing will happen. We just don’t know.” 

With a small nod Riley shook his head. “I think we should do the opposite.” 

“What?” Chase’s jaw dropped a little as the air escaped his lungs. He was breathless for a second. This was not the plan Chase had come up with. It took every ounce of focus to keep the horror from his face. 

“Until we know what the consequences might be, I don’t think we should encourage this ‘bond’ to strengthen anymore than it has.” Riley told him seriously. “Maybe if we stay away from each other for a bit the bond will fade away and we can go back to the way things used to be.” 

Chase was silent for a moment. His heart was screaming in his head. He opened his mouth to refuse Riley’s suggestion, but stammered and shook the panic away. Riley wanted to see what would happen. Chase could do that. Chase could hold on and make Riley believe that everything was all right and once Riley thought the bond was dead, Chase could start to win Riley’s heart. 

It was deceitful and Chase kind of hated himself for even thinking about lying to his bond mate in such a way, but it was the only plan that could end with desirable results.

Riley’s heart and his living in harmony. Forever. 

“Okay.” Chase agreed although the word nearly killed him. “How long do you think it’ll take to kill the bond?” 

Riley frowned and considered his logic. “Maybe a week?” 

Chase swallowed thickly and forced himself to nod. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you in a week. Pending monsters and other disasters.” 

Although he had gotten his way, Riley seemed to hesitate slightly. “You’ll let me know if something is wrong, right?” 

A lump formed in Chase’s throat as he nodded and forced another easy smile. “Sure. I doubt that there will be much to report.” He lied and wondered if his soul would die just from agreeing to Riley’s plan. 

“Okay.” Riley nodded again and glanced towards his door. “I guess I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah,” Chase nodded. “I’ll see you.” 

It took a lot of effort for Chase to turn and leave the apartment. His heart screamed to stay and his lips, still the only slightly warm part of his body, tingled at the thought of brushing up against Riley’s mouth. 

When the door closed behind Chase his world cracked a little and a dizzy spell nearly swept him off his feet. With a stumble Chase caught himself against the far wall and it took some effort to gather his feet under him once again. 

“Just a week.” He muttered to himself and actively refused to look back at Riley’s door. He put one foot in front of the other until he had climbed the flight of stairs that led him to his own apartment door. 

“You can survive a week.” Chase promised himself weakly as he managed to get through his door and close it before his legs turned to rubber under him. He crawled towards the middle of the room before he curled in on himself and just tried to breathe through the cascading emotions that threatened to unravel him completely. 

It wasn’t that being apart from Riley was upsetting the bond, it was the idea of being away from Riley for so long that had brought about the sheer panic. It was probably something Chase needed to inform Kendall and Keeper about, but Chase couldn’t bring himself to move, let alone talk to anyone who wasn’t Riley. 

Time passed achingly slow, but eventually Chase was able to move again without completely breaking down. 

All Chase needed was time to get used to resisting the overwhelming need for Riley. Once he won that battle the war wouldn’t seem so futile. 

He just needed time. 

A week. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds. 

Chase was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley felt the heavy weight that had been crushing his heart lift as Chase left. At first he had been furious that they had sent Chase to talk to him. Low blow. It was hard to say no to Chase most of the time with his endearing smiles and childlike behavior. Well, maybe it was Koda’s childlike behavior, but Chase’s smiles could sway a mob of angry humans. 

It definitely tended to sway Riley. 

That didn’t matter though. The fact of the matter was none of this was fair. It wasn’t fair that someone like Chase would be tied down for the rest of his life to someone like Riley. Chase was freedom and chaos and Riley was logic and lists. They just didn’t match up, no matter what their hearts believed. 

With a sigh Riley tried to decide if he felt any differently. When Chase had been in the room with him he hadn’t felt anything but unease and fear. The whole situation made Riley feel afraid. He was afraid to give into the feelings he had been hiding for so long. It wouldn’t be right. Chase had no choice in the matter and Riley would never take advantage of Chase in that way. 

Riley hoped that the bond would die. It was the only way to free himself from a lifetime commitment he never asked for as well as free Chase from a life of sexual slavery. Riley shuddered and thought back to Chase standing in his apartment. There were obvious signs that Chase wasn’t quite himself, no matter how ‘natural’ Chase had been trying to act. 

It had looked like Riley had physically punched Chase in the gut when he suggested being separated for a week. 

In order to fix everything the separation was necessary. Riley shook his head. When the bond died Chase would thank Riley and they’d both move on. 

It was interesting to hear that Chase had been in love with a guy, or at least had a one-sided crush on the mysterious male figure. Riley wondered who the lucky guy was and why they hadn’t snatched Chase up at the first opportunity. 

In the end it really didn’t matter. The biggest thing Riley wanted and needed at the moment was to be free of the responsibility of Chase. 

Chase was a free spirit – Riley wasn’t going to be the one who took that away from him. 

__

Eventually Chase’s body went from tingling pain and panic to complete numbness. The despair was there, but Chase shoved it down as far as he could and forced himself to get up. 

A week was a long time to feel like he did, but he needed to get his act together and survive. If he survived this he had a chance at winning Riley’s head and heart. He just needed to stay focused. 

A flash of memory hit Chase and suddenly he knew what to do in order to fill the Riley shaped hole in his heart. 

He grabbed his skateboard and looked down at the floor that was blocking his view of Riley who was in the apartment space under his own. He wanted to feel close to Riley, but he also needed to get used to the distance if he was going to survive. If he could focus on something else for a bit maybe it would make the separation bearable. 

Or maybe it would kill him. 

At this point Chase wasn’t sure he cared whether he made it through or died, which was slightly terrifying in itself. Keeper had been eerily right. Chase realized his life didn’t matter if Riley rejected him completely. 

“Nope.” Chase said and shook that thought away as he moved down the steps and out of the building. As soon as he hit the pavement he glided his skateboard forward and hopped on. Vaguely he realized he wasn’t wearing his helmet, but couldn’t risk going back for it. He needed to focus on something other than the crushing reality he faced with so many hours apart from his bond mate. 

Instead of focusing on the fact that Riley didn’t want to see him for a full week, Chase decided, as he boarded along the rough sidewalk, that he was going to think of the ways that he was going to win Riley’s heart. 

It helped. 

Slowly he regained some feeling in his legs and fingers before he arrived at the skate park. He spent the afternoon pushing himself passed his limits until he was nearly too spent to board back to his apartment. 

He could survive. 

As long as hope and possibilities still lit up the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Heckyl saved Chase the trouble of going a full week trying to steal even the smallest glimpses of his bond mate. It felt good to stand side by side with Riley and Chase’s heart felt like it could beat again. 

“Shouldn’t you be a statue?” The monster, a very large mass of miss-matched fabrics called Patchwork asked Chase as they fired shots at one another. Patchwork’s ‘thing’ was to wrap people up in unbreakable quilts. Some of Heckyl’s monsters were just plain weird. 

Chase blasted the quilts into oblivion before they could wrap around himself or any of his teammates. He was doing his best to distract Patchwork while his friends surround and attempted to destroy it. 

“I was, now I’m not.” Chase said and rolled out of the way of a close call. The monster laughed hysterically, although Chase didn’t quite get the joke. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, given that you’re surrounded.” 

“Huh?” Patchwork said just before the rangers unleashed a series of powerful and hard hitting attacks. In the end Patchwork was gone, not a scrap of fabric left to turn into a mega-monster. 

“Nice work.” Tyler grinned instead of his normal, ‘monster extinct’ catch phrase. 

“I guess Heckyl knows I’m alive now.” Chase grinned. “Wish he’d been here so I could see that shocked look on his face.” 

“And the tantrum.” Shelby agreed. “Oh well, sometimes witnessing something is not as fun as imagining for yourself.”

“True.” Tyler grinned. “I’m imagining some tears.” 

Chase laughed. “I’m imagining that and a few unlucky Vivix getting fried.” 

Koda laughed heartedly. “Yes, that would happen!” 

Ivan chuckled and fist-bumped Riley who shot a grin at Chase, but the grin quickly died when their eyes met. It was as if for a moment Riley had forgotten that they weren’t supposed to be around one another. That moment was gone and Riley put some space between them. 

The others picked up on the sudden tension quickly and all the good humor seemed to be sucked away by an invisible black hole. 

Chase allowed himself one longing look at Riley before he peeled his eyes away and looked at Tyler. “I think I should head out, unless we need to debrief.” 

“Uh, no, I don’t think there’s much to debrief about.” Tyler frowned, not certain what was going on. 

“Awesome,” Riley said tightly. “I’m going to go. See you guys later.” 

Shelby and Ivan both frowned at each other. Shelby shrugged. “Ivan, Koda and I need to get back to the museum for our shifts.” 

Chase nodded and unconsciously hunched his shoulders a bit as he watched Riley’s retreating back. He didn’t say anything. All he wanted was to follow after Riley like some pathetic stray dog. 

Tyler clamped his hand down on Chase’s shoulder. “I’ll give you a ride.” 

On some level Chase knew why Tyler had offered the ride. He wanted to talk. Chase wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk, but he also knew there was no avoiding his team. Except for Riley, who was actively avoiding Chase like his life depended on it. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” Chase nodded and waved a little at the rest of the team as they split off into different directions. 

“You look pale.” Tyler pointed out as they climbed into his jeep. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well.” Chase admitted. “He doesn’t want to see me. He thinks we can kill the bond if we stay away from one another.” 

Tyler frowned. “Did you tell him that the bond can’t be broken? Wait. Can it be broken?” 

Chase took in a deep breath. “There’s no way to tell. I’m human, maybe this thing will react differently to us.” 

There was a light of suspicion in Tyler’s eyes as he looked at Chase. “And what do you think?” 

Lying is exhausting, Chase answered in thought as he leaned a little more on the jeeps door and avoided the red rangers eyes. “I don’t want Riley to be unhappy. If this kills the bond he’s free of the responsibility and things go back to the way they were.” 

“Do you think he’d be okay with this plan if he knew what it was doing to you?” Tyler asked seriously. “Chase, you matter too. You should tell him.” 

“He needs this.” Chase looked at Tyler. “He needs to try everything, maybe after the logic is gone he will be more open to loving me.” 

“Oh Chase,” Tyler’s eyes went soft with sympathy. “You told me you loved him before all of this happened.” 

“Maybe if I had told him how I felt before all this things would be different.” Chase nodded. “But I didn’t. I was too afraid. Now I have my answer. Our hearts are compatible but he doesn’t love me. I’m not giving up hope, Tyler, but I can’t force him to love me. I can only win his affections on his own terms.” 

“What if it kills you?” Tyler asked. 

“Why would you say that?” Chase asked as his eyes narrowed. Had Keeper or Kendall told the red ranger the truth behind the bond? 

“It’s a life bond.” Tyler pointed out. “Something like that can’t be ignored forever. If he rejects you again, what is that going to do to you?” 

Chase frowned. “I don’t know what will happen.” He admitted. “But at this point life without Riley doesn’t seem livable. Maybe that will change, but I’m going to try and do what I can to show him that I’m worthy of him. That’s all I can do and all I can hope for. If ever that hope dies, and Riley tells me there is no chance that we can be together, I’m honestly not sure what that will mean for me.” 

“I hoped it would be Riley.” Tyler said and gripped the steering wheel. He hadn’t turned on the jeep yet and Chase was grateful. This wasn’t a good driving conversation. There was guilt wrapped tightly around Tyler’s words as the red ranger closed his eyes. “I wanted it to be him, not because I didn’t want the responsibility, but because I knew your feelings. What if that confused the connection?” 

Chase took in a deep breath and let it go slow. “I don’t think it works that way, Tyler, but even if it did, I wouldn’t blame you. You may have wanted this for me, but I really wanted this too, sort of. Not quite this. I was thinking about Riley when I got the phone call from Heckyl. I was wondering how I was going to tell him how I felt. My heart wanted this, Tyler. Maybe it’s my fault that Riley got roped into my unfair feelings.” He closed his eyes. “I kind of wish I was still that glass statue. It would be way easier and no body else would be suffering.” 

“Don’t say that.” Tyler winced. “It was awful. It was like you were dead.” 

Death didn’t seem so bad, Chase thought, but he kept his mouth shut. He shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. “I suppose you’re right. There’s still hope. I can still try and win his heart.” 

“I think it’s his head you need to work on.” Tyler said then scrunched up his face a little. “Maybe that was a bad way of phrasing that.” 

Chase laughed heartily. “No worries, I missed the double meaning at first. Gah, that was terrible phrasing.” 

“What can I do to help?” Tyler asked, their smiles faded. 

The request was a little bit surprising, although Chase admitted to himself he shouldn’t be surprise. His friends cared about him. They all had tried to break him free from his glass prison. 

“Distract me until I can be with Riley again.” Chase breathed. “I was skateboarding all day today and that helped focus me away from the, the crushing loneliness.” 

“I still think you should tell Riley about that,” Tyler pointed out, but sighed. “You’re coming home with me. I know I’m not Riley, but I am a pretty good distraction. And I have an amazing movie collection.” 

Chase smiled, although it was a smaller smile than what he was used to giving. “Sounds like a better plan than pushing myself into exhaustion.” 

__

“How is he alive?” Heckyl snapped at the Hunter and Fury. “I saw him turn to glass!” 

Hunter swallowed thickly, but answered boldly. “The only way he could have been freed from the glass silhouette is if he was kissed by his bond mate. Now that they are bonded we can use that to end his life.” 

“What do you mean?” Heckyl asked with a frown and a glint of pent up anger in his blue eyes. If Hunter didn’t answer in the way Heckyl wanted, Hunter was likely toast. 

“If you separate a bonded pair early on in their marriage, the sub bond mate will become weak and eventually expire from the stress.” Hunter explained calmly. He was very aware of his life being in danger. 

Heckyl considered the information for a moment before he nodded slowly. “Separate Chase from the others and he’ll fade away.” He smiled. “It’s so cruel and slow, I love it. Fury, have Wrench reanimate Slammer and send him after the black ranger. Make sure there are no witnesses.” Heckyl turned to Hunter and tipped his head with a crooked smile. “You understand that if this doesn’t work, you will be the one who expires.” 

“I understand.” Hunter said with narrowed eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s go for a run.” Tyler suggested as Chase poured himself a cup of coffee. They had spent the night watching action movies until Chase couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He’d managed about two hours of sleep, but it was still an improvement.

Chase was tired, but he appreciated his friend trying to distract him. “Sure, just let me drink some coffee first.” He said and put the cup to his lips only to wince at the taste. 

“Yeah,” Tyler laughed. “Shelby thinks my coffee maker is haunted. She doesn’t like the coffee it makes either. Says it tastes like coffee flavored water. I don’t know how she tells the difference, she puts so much milk and sugar in hers.”

“Accurate.” Chase said and spit his mouthful back into the mug. “Maybe we could run to a coffee shop?” 

Tyler grinned. “Sure, buddy. Whoever gets there first buys?” 

“Deal.” Chase nodded even though he knew he was a slight disadvantage. He owed Tyler a lot for his kindness. “Do you want to text Shelby? See if she wants to join us?” 

“Nah,” Tyler shrugged. “She’s working in the café this morning and Kendall wants her to take a look at a few things later.” 

“Ah,” Chase said and glanced at his own phone. He cursed himself under his breath for being so weak. Riley wasn’t going to text him. Riley wanted space. Riley wanted to kill the bond so he can have a normal life and fall in love on his own time. 

Chase couldn’t blame him, not really. 

“Chase?” Tyler said his name causally, but Chase could tell he was concerned. 

“I’m good.” Chase smirked humorlessly. “I just thought he might have called, but that’s a silly dream. This is hard, but it would be harder if you weren’t helping me. Thank you, Tyler. You’re a great friend.” 

“I try.” Tyler grinned. “I know it doesn’t mean much right now, but I think he’ll turn around.” 

“I hope so,” Chase sighed, “but at the same time I don’t want to force him into this. Does it make me a bad guy to try and sway his mind?” 

Tyler chewed on his lip and shrugged. “Personally I think he likes you too.” Tyler shrugged again, a little more defined. “His head gets in the way of his emotions sometimes, maybe he’s afraid he somehow forced you into this. I know right now isn’t the best time to sit down and talk, but you two need to.” 

“I know.” Chase nodded. “But what if he really doesn’t feel the same? What if he doesn’t love me? I don’t think I can survive something like that. Just agreeing to stay way for a week felt like a boulder was crushing my heart.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tyler muttered, although Chase could tell he was more worried about Chase’s description than what it meant. It was probably for the best. 

“Eh, it’ll be okay.” Chase nodded sharply. “Let’s get ready for that run, I need coffee.” 

“Sounds good.” Tyler said and moved out of the kitchen to change into his workout attire. Chase didn’t have anything to change into since Tyler hadn’t stopped off at Chase’s apartment. It had been Chase’s request. He knew that he felt Riley’s presence through the floor between them that he’d be unable to leave. 

Space was hard. 

“I have an extra pair of shorts if you want to see if they fit.” Tyler offered and handed Chase a pair of black basketball shorts. Chase smiled lightly and moved to the bathroom to change. Tyler was about his size, which was fortunate in this case. Chase had his skate shoes on, but they were his older pair, so he didn’t mind running in them. 

When he appeared out of the bathroom Tyler grinned and without a word they headed down to the street and lined up together on the sidewalk. 

“Ready?” Tyler asked playfully. 

“Ready!” Another voice said from behind them. With a frown they both turned around, but it was too late, a cage had already been thrown around Chase and he quickly disappeared. 

“I’m having a serious deja vu moment.” Chase muttered as he appeared in a cave trapped in a barred cell. It was dark, just like before when he and Koda had been taken by Slammer. Chase just hoped that Tyler could avoid being captured and get help. 

The cold Chase hadn’t been able to shake seemed to intensify and just like before Chase found he was unable to morph. 

A flash of blue light made Chase’s heart sink as Tyler appeared in his own cage. The only difference between this time and the last was that Tyler’s cage was undamaged. They wouldn’t be able to escape this time. At least not without help.

“Chase!” Tyler scrambled to his feet and gripped the bars to stand as close as he could to his friend. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m not injured.” Chase said with a shrug, “did you manage to contact the others?” 

“Didn’t have time.” Tyler sighed and shook his head. “I tried to get out my dino com and it got knocked away. Hopefully Kendall will be able to locate it and know that something is wrong, but until then were on our own.” 

Chase nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned against the iron bars that held him. The cage was too short for him to stand up completely straight, just like it had been the first time around. 

“Seriously, Chase, you look pale.” Tyler worried. Chase could appreciate it, but he could only manage a small smile that probably wasn’t overly reassuring. 

“I still have nightmares about the first time.” Chase rolled his eyes. “The original Slammer told me that he was going to feed me to Sledge. If he hadn’t gone after Koda, I don’t know what have happened to me. I was so afraid for Koda and that little boy and there was literally nothing I could do.” 

“You never said anything.” Tyler frowned as he shuffled closer to the bars that separated them. Their cages were about a foot apart, closer than the cages had been before. 

Chase shrugged. “I didn’t know you guys very well.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to seem like a weak link in the team.” Chase shrugged, “at least not any more than I already did. You guys took a while to warm up to me, I think.” 

“That’s not true.” Tyler said although he sounded like he was thinking about it a little too hard for it to be completely right. “I mean, yeah, we were worried about your lack of focus, but you always came through for us.” 

“It’s not a problem, mate.” Chase told his friend sincerely. “I trust you guys and you trust me, that’s all that matters now. The past is behind us.”

“But you said you still have nightmares.” Tyler pointed out quietly. 

“Yeah,” Chase sighed. “I have nightmares about a lot of things, but it doesn’t really matter. I don’t let it bother me.” 

“Does that always work?” Tyler’s eyebrows shot up. “Because it doesn’t work for me. Whenever I have a nightmare it stays with me for the rest of the day. I used to have a lot of nightmares about my dad being trapped inside Fury.”

Chase winced. “Yeah, that was a bad thing. I’m glad we freed Ivan, but I wish we could have found your dad sooner.” 

“But we did find him.” Tyler grinned. “It just took a little while longer. When this is all over that’s what I look forward to the most. Hanging out with my dad and making up for lost time.” 

“It’s good to have goals.” Chase said, although he didn’t want to admit that his life goals felt very far out of reach. Riley. Riley was his life goal. 

Tyler frowned again as Chase paced a little in his cage. “We should try and figure out how to get out of here.” 

“Good plan.” Chase grinned in a more genuine way. 

“Bad plan.” A new voice said and chuckled at the rangers. “I’ve got you two right were I need you and you aren’t going to get away like last time.” Slammer said as he appeared. 

Chase’s heart started to hammer in his chest as he moved away from the monster. He admired Tyler for holding his ground. 

“Do us both a favor and let us out of here.” Tyler demanded. “Maybe we’ll even spare your life this time!” 

“No, don’t think I will.” Slammer said smugly and promptly turned his back on Tyler to focus on Chase. “I do miss seeing you behind bars. I wonder what would have happened if I had just taken you back to the ship and let that caveman go. I would have been honored and you would have been Sledge-chow.” 

“Despite popular belief, cannibalism is not the cure.” Chase told the monster. He even managed to keep his voice even. 

“Sledge wasn’t human, human.” Slammer said snidely. 

“So what, Heckyl doesn’t want to eat us this time around?” Tyler piped up in an attempt to draw the attention back to him. 

“No,” Slammer said. “He wants to finish what he started.” Slammer said and then threw his head back and laughed loudly before he walked back into the cave’s dark shadows. 

“What does that mean?” Tyler wondered out loud. 

Chase wasn’t so certain he didn’t know, but it was too soon to tell Tyler. Not when there was still a chance they could be rescued before things got bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley was feeling pretty good as he started his shift at the café with Shelby and Ivan. Chase hadn’t shown up for his shift, which was a little worrisome, but Riley was able to convince himself that Chase was just doing what Riley wanted. Once the bond died things would go back to normal and Riley could hang out with Chase again without having to worry about a lifetime commitment. 

“Where’s Tyler?” Koda asked when his shift started. 

Shelby gave him a worried look and shook her head. “I’m not sure, he hasn’t answered any of my texts since this morning.” 

A sliver of worry worked its way into Riley’s brain and he frowned. “That’s not like Tyler. What was the last thing he texted you?” 

“He said that they were going for a run and that he’d call me when they got to the coffee shop.” Shelby shook her head. “I thought they may have just gotten distracted, but he never called me or texted. That was hours ago.” 

Riley shook his head. “Wait, who was with him?” 

Shelby’s eyes widened a little. “Chase.” She answered and suddenly Riley’s sliver of worry grew to the size of a dagger. “Tyler insisted he stay over last night and they were going to hang out today until Tyler’s shift.” 

“We should probably tell Kendall.” Riley whispered and glanced at Koda and Ivan who were both wearing looks of concern as well. “Maybe Heckyl went after them.” 

There was a look that transferred from ranger to ranger before they all ditched their ‘day jobs’ and left the café to check in with Kendall. 

“What are you guys doing?” Kendall asked when they all slid down into the lab. “You should be working!” 

“We think something has happened to sir Chase and sir Tyler.” Ivan announced, hand on his sword’s hilt.

“We need you to try and locate them.” Shelby said worriedly. “Tyler always answers my texts, always. Something is wrong, Kendall. I mean, Ms. Morgan.” 

Kendall frowned deeply and nodded. Immediately she went to her computer and typed in a series of commands. Riley focused on Kendall’s searching expression and tried to calm his own swelling panic. When Kendall finally looked up she had worry in her friary eyes. “Tyler’s dino com is in front of his apartment building, there’s no sign of Chase’s signal.” 

The fear skyrocketed in Riley as he thought about what the information meant. Chase was missing and Tyler wasn’t responding to their calls. “We need to go and check it out, now.” 

“Right.” Koda and Shelby agreed with a sharp nod of agreement from Ivan. The whole group headed for the museum’s van, Riley in the lead. 

The drive was a quick one. None of them lived very far from the museum. In situations like this, it was a good thing. As soon as they pulled up and parked the team piled out of the vehicle and started to search the street. There was no sign of Tyler. No sign of a fight. 

“Here’s Tyler’s dino com.” Shelby said, emotion thick in her voice as she held out the device to the others. 

“He’s not here.” Ivan said with tension that lit his eyes with concern. 

Riley felt as if things were slipping away. Tyler was their leader and Chase was his second in command. With both of them gone, they were going to need Ivan to step up. Riley and Shelby were both too emotionally involved and Koda, although strong, was not a leader yet. 

“What do we do now?” Koda asked, his eyes locked on Riley. Riley looked at Ivan who frowned and seemed to understand the sudden responsibility he had. 

“We regroup and have lady Kendall work her magic.” Ivan announced.

“This isn’t the first time Chase has vanished.” Shelby pointed out. “Remember Slammer?” 

“You think they reanimated Slammer?” Riley asked worriedly. He remembered how it had messed with Chase the first time. He was pretty sure Chase had hid the stress from the other rangers, but Riley had seen it. 

At the time Riley thought Chase needed help, but they hadn’t been close enough for Riley to feel like he could offer it. Plus they generally didn’t get along in the beginning. It wasn’t until after the Cavity battle that Riley saw Chase was just as invested in being a ranger as Riley. Even if he showed it differently. 

Riley still felt guilty over that particular incident. It was the first time he felt something other than friendship for Chase. Riley feared those thoughts. He suppressed them and any time they resurfaced he effectively crushed them into dust. 

Chase was not the guy to fall for. Riley knew that from the very start. Chase was a player. A flirt. He wasn’t the commitment type and Riley wasn’t one for games. Chase was not the logical choice and now Riley was married to him against both of their wills. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Neither was the fact that Chase was now kidnapped. 

Or something. 

Riley shook his head and focused on following Ivan’s leadership. 

__

“Chase you really don’t look good.” Tyler said nervously. He hovered as close to Chase as he could manage. Close enough to see that Chase was shivering. 

“It’s just cold.” Chase said through slightly chattering teeth. “I’m okay.” 

Tyler swallowed thickly and reached through the bars, his fingertips brushing across Chase’s hand. “You’re freezing.” Tyler frowned. “Chase, it’s not that cold in here. Something is wrong.” 

“We’re trapped by a psycho jailer.” Chase pointed out with a lopsided smile that probably looked more like a wince. “Everything about this is wrong.” 

“You looked pale this morning.” Tyler said quickly. “Were you feeling cold then?” 

“I’ve been cold since I was a statue.” Chase admitted as his body shuddered violently. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to stop trembling. He was worrying Tyler and that wasn’t helping their already dangerous situation. “I’m sorry, this isn’t helping.” 

“Ignoring it isn’t going to help anything either.” Tyler told him carefully. “Chase, please be honest with me, are you okay?” 

“No.” Chase admitted and allowed his twitching body to slide down the bars so he was resting on his knees, sitting on his heels and he rested his full weight against the bars. “I’m not okay.” 

Tyler was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath. “Tell me what to do? What can I do?” 

Chase inhaled shortly and closed his eyes. “Riley. I need Riley.”


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s nothing.” Kendall said and slammed her closed fist against the counter. “I can’t find a trace of them.” She let out a telling sob that betrayed her mask of anger. She was far more worried than she was mad. Riley understood that. He was numb with fear and had been as soon as Shelby had expressed her first concern. 

It was almost like he had known, but that was impossible. Riley shook his head and looked at the others of the group. Shelby was close to tears and Koda looked ready to punch someone’s lights out. Ivan looked stoic and Riley, Riley wasn’t sure what he looked like. Maybe an open wound or a pending disaster. 

“There is one way they can be located.” Keeper said carefully before he locked his large eyes onto Riley. Immediately Riley’s heart fell in his chest and he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Keeper was about to suggest. 

“What can we do?” Koda asked hopefully. 

“It’s not what you can do, Koda.” Keeper said kindly before he returned his gaze to Riley. “It’s what Riley can do.” 

“No.” Riley whispered as he denied what he was about to be asked. “I don’t want to encourage the bond. We were waiting for it to die.” 

“Riley,” Keeper said in a soft voice. Pulling his punches, Riley thought as Keeper continued, as kind as a father explaining bad news to a child. “The bond cannot be broken. Not without terrible sacrifices.”

“What does that even mean?” Riley took a few steps back, very aware that he was now the center of attention. All eyes were on him. Most of them were confused and the rest looked mildly upset that he wasn’t willing to do whatever it took to save their friends. 

They didn’t understand the pressure. 

Keeper sighed. “The bond cannot be broken.” 

“How do you know?” Riley demanded. “Chase said that this stuff might react differently to human DNA. What do we really know?” 

Kendall paled and stepped forward. “We know that if you don’t try and use the bond to find Chase, we might never find him, or Tyler.” 

Riley took a step back and felt bruised and defeated. “There’s nothing else we can do?” He asked weakly. 

“Riley,” Shelby asked, close to falling apart. “Please. If I could do this for you, I would.”

“I know.” Riley’s heart ached. 

“Is it really so terrible?” Ivan asked. “Sir Chase is an honorable man.”

“Riley not like men?” Koda guessed worriedly. 

“It’s not that. I don’t think.” Riley shook his head and wished he could explain his feelings to his friends so that they would understand. “I’ve never been in love and Chase isn’t my type!” 

The others fell silent at that. 

“Are you so sure he’s not?” Kendall whispered so brokenly Riley felt a stab of guilt straight down to his soul. 

“No.” Riley admitted. “I’m not sure, but I’m afraid if I do this our chance of exploring whatever feelings exist for real will disappear. My choice will be gone and so will his. Is that fair? To be stuck together forever with no say of our own?” 

“No.” Shelby sobbed and covered her face as the tears glowing in her eyes spilled over. 

“Just, let’s try to find them without the bond first.” Riley pleaded. “If it becomes clear there is no other way to hunt them down, I’ll do it.” 

“That’s fair.” Kendall sighed, although the tension didn’t leave the room. Riley knew that if anything happened to either Chase or Tyler it would be on him. He was the one who was delaying their rescue by refusing to access the bond. Whatever that meant. 

All Riley knew was that if he used the bond he would only seal their fate. 

__

“Stay awake,” Tyler coached Chase. He was now kneeling in his cage and leaning as close as he could to the bars so he could reach out and touch Chase’s neck on occasion to reassure himself that Chase was still alive. 

Chase looked dead. If it weren’t for the occasional shiver Chase’s translucent, ghostly complexion would be enough to convince Tyler that his friend was gone. 

“I’m trying,” Chase whispered, his eyes only have way open. Ever since they had been left in the dark cave Chase’s health had been steadily declining. It was frightening and there was nothing Tyler could do to help his friend. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Tyler asked. He’d been asking that question frequently but Chase’s answer never changed. 

“Riley.” Chase whispered. “I need him.” He added brokenly. 

Tyler honestly wasn’t sure he fully understood why Chase needed Riley, but he knew that the odds of Riley arriving weren’t improving. Sure, it was likely that the team was out there somewhere searching for them, but so far they hadn’t succeeded. 

Tyler was worried that maybe this time their friends wouldn’t arrive on time. 

“He’s on his way,” Tyler told Chase and reached out and took Chase’s hand in his own. “You just have to hold on until he can get here.” 

“Tell him, it wasn’t his fault.” Chase panted a little as he tried to form the words. They were slightly slurred and almost too quiet to make out. Chase’s eyes fell shut again as he winced, as if talking was causing him too much strain. “Riley. Tell him, I loved him and it – it was okay. Maybe, maybe it’s for the b-best.” 

“Chase!” Tyler snapped so sharply it caused the other man to jump a little and raise his eyes to meet Tyler’s determined gaze. “This isn’t over. You are going to be fine. Riley is coming, you just need to hold on, so if there is anything you want him to know, save it. You can tell him yourself.” 

It was harsh and Tyler felt a shrill of guilt scream inside of him after the words had been said. There was no taking them back, but they appeared to have the desired effect. Chase nodded and shifted to sit up a little more. 

Message received, Tyler thought with a shred of hope. 

“He’s on his way.” Tyler heard Chase mutter to himself. 

“That’s right,” Tyler nodded enthusiastically as he squeezed Chase’s hand gently. “Riley will be here soon. You just have to hold on.”

“Hold on.” Chase repeated as his eyes fell shut again and his breath hitched. “For Riley.”


	12. Chapter 12

“There is no other way.” Ivan announced, effectively backing Riley into a corner. 

“There’s still time.” Riley shook his head, but he knew that Ivan was right. It had been too long already. There was no way of telling what their friends were going through, all because Riley was too afraid to give in. 

“There isn’t.” Shelby pleaded. “Please, Riley. If you don’t care about Chase, do it for me. Do it for Tyler.” 

“I do care.” Riley whispered and ran his hands through his hair as he turned away form the group. It was hard to admit, especially after he had refused to use the bond to save him, but Riley cared about Chase more than he wanted to say. “I care about everyone, but this is just so much, too much.” 

Keeper frowned. “We cannot force Riley to do this. It must be his choice.” 

Kendall sighed and hugged Shelby tightly as she started to cry again. “It’ll be okay, they are both strong.” 

Riley closed his eyes and imagined what would happen if they found their friends dead. It would be on Riley. It was their lives. They had people who cared about them and Riley cared. 

It was time to grow up. It was time to take responsibility. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll do it,” Riley announced and turned to face Keeper with a dead expression. “Walk me through it, what do I need to do?” 

Keeper, along with the rest of the group, heaved a sigh of relief as he motioned Riley forward. “Chase is likely reaching out to you, you just need to allow your minds to connect and your hearts will do the rest.” 

Riley swallowed thickly and shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

“Meditate.” Keeper coached gently. “Close your eyes and focus on Chase. Remember what it feels like to be with him. To touch him.” 

Riley’s breath caught as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to focus only on Chase. He had been fighting it for so long. The feeling that washed over him was warm and safe.

Suddenly Riley wasn’t standing in the lab anymore. He was in a white room that was vast in size. He wasn’t alone. There in front of him, dressed in white clothes was Chase, curled on the floor in the fetal position. 

“Chase,” Riley gasped and moved forward. His hand brushed along Chase’s back and Chase’s eyes flew open and his body unfolded. They sat in front of one another and stared for a moment before Riley spoke again. “Is this real?” He asked, terrified. 

“I hope so.” Chase said, his voice sounded thick with exhaustion and rough with disuse. “You’re here.” 

“Where is here?” Riley asked, but shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for twenty questions. “Where are you? Is Tyler with you? Are you guys okay?” 

Chase frowned. “Tyler’s with me. He’s fine.” He answered slowly, as if it took a lot of effort to think and form the words. “We’re in a cave. Like before. With Koda. Slammer’s back.” 

“Slammer.” Riley repeated and his mind began to race. “That’s why we can’t find you. He must have set up a dampening field around the cave. It must be smaller, that’s why we didn’t notice it.” 

Riley moved to stand but Chase’s hand shot out and wrapped around Riley’s wrist. The grip was weak and Riley knew he could break free if he wanted too. The thing was, he didn’t want to. “Don’t go.” Chase begged. “I don’t want to die alone.” 

“What?” Riley’s eyes went wide. “You said you were fine!” 

Chase swallowed thickly and shook his head ever so slightly. “Tyler is fine. I think I’m sick. Don’t leave. I’m finally starting to feel warm again.” 

Riley stared at Chase and took in his appearance. It wasn’t just the room that was painfully white, Chase looked like he was doing his best impression of a ghost. 

“I have to go, Chase.” Riley whispered and moved his hand free from Chase’s grasp to hold his hand gently. “I’m not really here. Not yet. I need to return to the others so we can save you both.” 

“Riley.” Chase sucked down what sounded like a sob and closed his eyes. 

“Hold on a little longer, Chase.” Riley begged. “Wait for me. Everything is going to be okay.” 

“You’re coming?” Chase opened his eyes hopefully. 

“I’m coming.” Riley nodded and very carefully extracted his hand from Chase’s weak fingers. “Wait for me.” 

“I’ll try.” Chase whispered as the white world fell away and Riley felt his world spin uncontrollably. Arms caught him and Riley groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Koda and Ivan hovered over him joined quickly by a very concerned looking Kendall. 

“Riley, are you alright?” Kendall demanded as she took his pulse with her hands wrapped gently around his wrist. Riley realized he was on the ground. He must have passed out. 

“I know where they are.” Riley whispered tiredly. It had taken a lot out of him to make the connection with Chase. It was even harder to break that connection. He’d have to worry about what that meant later. 

“Where are they?” Koda asked with narrowed eyes. He was ready for a fight. 

“Slammer has them in a cave.” Riley told Kendall. “I think the dampening field is smaller, but now that you know what you’re looking for.”

“I should be able to find it.” Kendall nodded and abandoned Riley to return to her computer. 

“Riley,” Shelby said as she knelt by Riley who was quickly feeling better. “Thank you. I know this was hard for you.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Riley told her. “Chase told me that Tyler wasn’t hurt.” 

“What about sir Chase?” Ivan asked worriedly. Riley’s heart skipped painfully in his chest as he shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“He’s weak.” Riley told them. “He said he thought he was sick.” 

“The bond,” Keeper said, but stopped. Riley looked up at Keeper accusingly. 

“What do you mean?” Riley demanded sharply. “The bond made him sick?” 

Keeper glanced in Kendall’s direction and Riley caught the slight shake of her head. “What’s going on?” Riley demanded and struggled to his feet with Ivan’s help. “Is he sick because of me?” 

“There’s no way to know for sure.” Kendall spoke up. “All we know is that Chase shouldn’t be sick, not while he’s bonded to his Energem.” 

Keeper nodded slowly. “It’s possible that being rejected so soon after being bonded to you could have caused a great deal of strain on his life force. A bond is supposed to be a lifetime commitment.” 

“I did this?” Riley gasped. “It’s my fault? If we had gone a week without seeing one another what would that have done?” He asked Keeper. 

“There’s no way to know for sure.” Keeper tried to reason. “It wouldn’t have broken the bond, but it may have weakened it sufficiently. It may have granted you more freedom, but that possibility is over now.” 

“What do you mean?” Shelby asked worriedly. 

“Now that you’ve reached out to him with your heart and mind the bond will be stronger than before.” Keeper explained. “If the bond has made him sick, it’ll be vitally important for you to spend time with Chase if he is to recover.” 

“So there’s no chance now that we can break the bond.” Riley whispered brokenly. 

“No.” Kendall said firmly. 

Riley closed his eyes and pictured Chase in that white-washed world. He had looked so weak and yet so hopeful that Riley was there to stay. It was unfair. Chase had been forever changed by the bond and there was nothing Riley could do to fix it. There was no way to save either of them from a future they had no say in. They were slaves to the whims of their hearts. 

“I’ve found them!” Kendall announced suddenly. “It’s about the size of a pin, but that’s a good thing. I should be able to guide you right to them.” 

“If they are in a cave how dangerous is it going to be to fight Slammer there?”

“Chase was nearly crushed the last time.” Shelby pointed out to Ivan, who hadn’t been around during the first battle with the monster in question. 

Ivan nodded and sighed. “Sir Riley will go into the cave and free our friends while lady Shelby, sir Koda and I lure the monster outside.” 

“I’ll go fast.” Riley promised. “I’ll get them out and we’ll join you.” 

“Use this to cut them free from the bars.” Kendall said and handed Riley one of the museums laser cutters. “You guys won’t be able to morph until you’re free of the dampener.”

Riley nodded and looked at his friends. “Let’s go.” 

There was no time to lose.


	13. Chapter 13

“Chase!” Tyler shouted again and again, but there was no reaction from his friend anymore. It was as if Chase had fallen into a deep, unshakable sleep. “Chase, please.” Tyler begged. He’d been calling to Chase without a response for a while and his own voice was starting to give from the strain. It didn’t matter though. Not if Tyler could wake Chase up. 

“Tyler?” Riley’s voice echoed and bounced off the dark walls of the cave. Hope struck Tyler like a bolt of electricity. 

“Riley!” He called to the darkness and watched as a light appeared and Riley made his way into the space. “Riley, get Chase out. Something is wrong.” 

Riley went pale and turned his flashlight towards Chase’s cage. “Chase.” He whispered and rushed to kneel next to Chase leaning limp against the bars of his cage. 

“Is he breathing?” Tyler asked. “I can’t tell anymore. Riley, say something. Maybe he’ll wake up for you.” 

__

“Chase,” Riley whispered and wrapped his hand around Chase’s limp wrist to check for a pulse. It took him a moment to feel the steady, but slow beat under his fingertips. “Thank goodness.” He whispered and looked back at Tyler. “He’s alive.” 

Tyler sagged and fell back against the bars of his own cage in relief. “I couldn’t tell anymore. My fingers are numb.” The red ranger explained. 

“He’s freezing.” Riley commented as he reluctantly released Chase’s wrist and pulled out the laser cutter that Kendall had given him. He started to cut the bars holding Chase. 

“He said he’s been cold ever since he was freed from the glass.” Tyler informed Riley. 

“He should have said something.” Riley grumbled, but he didn’t really blame Chase. He blamed himself for trying to remain hopeful. There was no future. No freedom for either of them. They were stuck together and Riley needed to start to deal with it. “I should have noticed.” He added weakly. “I should have just accepted the damned bond.” 

“It’s not too late.” Tyler promised. “We’ll get him out of here and everything will work out.” 

“We don’t love each other.” Riley said brokenly. “How is this supposed to work?” 

Tyler shut up after that. There was no easy answer. Riley knew he wasn’t being fair, but life, in this moment, wasn’t fair. Chase deserved more. So did Riley. 

Riley handed Tyler the laser cutter when he had successfully cut a hole through the bars of Chase’s cage and climbed in with the silent black ranger. Chase was pale, deathly so. Riley wasn’t certain if he ever saw Chase so still. Even when the black ranger fell asleep he was moving. 

“Chase.” Riley whispered and pulled the man into his arms and leaned back against the bars. Chase was frigid and Riley hoped to share his body heat and rubbed his hands over Chase’s bare arms. “Wake up for me?” He whispered into Chase’s ear as his head lulled back against Riley’s shoulder. It rested gently against the side of Riley’s neck. Like it belonged there. Like they were two puzzle pieces that fit just right.

There was no reaction, which was alarming to say the least. Riley’s heart thundered in his chest as he continued to rub warmth into Chase’s frozen skin. 

The ground shook violently and a few small rocks and dust rained down onto the trio. 

“They’re fighting Slammer.” Riley offered Tyler a short explanation. “I know the way out of here once you’re free.” Riley swallowed and silently hoped the path hadn’t caved in. 

Tyler nodded and switched his focus back and forth from cutting through the metal bars and keeping an eye on Chase and Riley. 

Another blast shook the cave and a few larger rocks fell over Chase and Riley. Riley moved his body to catch most of the pebbles against his back and shield Chase from any unnecessary damage. He heard Chase’s breath hitch a little and opened his eyes to look into Chase’s pale face. Chase’s eyes were still shut and other than the small noise, Chase’s condition hadn’t changed. Riley’s heart fell a little as he looked into his bond-mate’s face. 

“Chase?” Riley asked, but received no answer as another quake rocked them. 

“We’ve got to get out of here.” Tyler said as he kicked a few of the half-cut bars outward and freed himself. He moved to help Riley lift Chase out of the cave and helped support Chase’s dead weight as they each took a side and supported Chase under his shoulders, wrapping their arms around his too fragile body. 

“Lead the way.” Tyler told Riley and they started the long, winding journey towards freedom. By some stroke of luck they didn’t encounter any problems navigating their way out of the cave. 

“We should be able to morph now.” Riley said to Tyler. 

“No need.” Ivan said as he led Shelby and Koda to join them. “The monster has been extinct.” 

“Tyler says better.” Koda teased Ivan with a slap on his shoulder before he moved closer to Chase’s limp form. “Chase alright?” 

“We don’t know.” Tyler admitted weakly as Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced. “We need to get him to Kendall.” 

“You stay with him.” Koda told Riley, a littler sharper than was necessary, but Riley understood. Chase was barely hanging on and it was all Riley’s fault. Ivan dutifully took over Chase’s other side, giving Tyler a chance to rest as they headed for their abandoned vehicles. 

“We brought your jeep.” Shelby told Tyler. “I drove it.” 

“Is it still in one piece?” Tyler asked with mock alarm. 

Shelby slugged him in the arm. “Yes.” She told him with narrowed eyes. “Don’t be a jerk.” 

“I’ll try.” Tyler grinned as he rubbed at his arm where she had struck. Carefully he looked back at Riley who was watching their interaction with an ache of longing. Riley would never have that kind of relationship. A relationship built on trust and love. Not real love, anyway. His ‘husband’ would never have the freedom to make the choice to love Riley on his own terms. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Ivan helped settle Chase in the back of Tyler’s jeep and Riley sat with him, pillowing Chase’s head in his lap. 

Riley thought that maybe if things had been different he could have fallen in love with Chase. He was wildly attractive and smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He was loyal to a fault and brave too. 

It was the knowledge that it was all fake that broke Riley’s heart. Chase’s wings were clipped and Riley was to blame. Even though it was obvious that Chase could never actively hate Riley, Riley could actively hate himself. 

Someone needed to.


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall and Keeper both came to the same conclusion. 

“He needs physical contact with you.” Kendall said calmly. “Constant, if possible. Hold his hand, curl up on the bed with him, whatever you find comfortable, just don’t break contact unless you absolutely have to.” 

“Is Chase going to be okay?” Shelby asked, still curled up in Tyler’s arms. Tyler had been quickly diagnosed with a strained vocal chord and instructed to practice silence for at least a few hours. Reluctantly Tyler had been following Kendall’s orders, but Riley could tell it was difficult for their leader. 

“We don’t know a whole lot about the bond.” Kendall admitted. 

“There is a chance Chase may not wake up.” Keeper said carefully. “The strain may have been too much for him.” 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Ivan asked in obvious despair. 

Riley felt ashamed. This was his fault. He had come up with the idea to be separate. He had wanted to kill the bond. Riley wasn’t sure why Chase had let him try and honestly he didn’t want to think too hard about it. 

“Talk to him.” Kendall suggested. “It won’t hurt. Give him encouragement and tell him he’s missed. Maybe something will bring him back.” 

“What if Riley kisses him again?” Shelby asked suddenly. Riley turned his shocked eyes to her and she blushed. “It worked before? It’s worth trying, isn’t it?” 

Keeper nodded slowly. “I believe Shelby has a point. The bond was ignited by a kiss, it may give Chase the strength he needs to wake up.” 

Riley felt slightly betrayed by the hopelessness of the situation. He was the only one who could fix his mistake. He nodded slowly and leaned in, his hand still tangled up in Chase’s limp one as his lips gently brushed against Chase’s mouth. Chase still felt ridiculously cold, but as soon as their lips met and squished together there was a strange warmth that seemed to spread through Chase’s nearly frozen body. 

When Riley pulled back Chase’s eyes were opened and staring at him, far clearer than they had been before – in the white place. “Chase.” Riley said his name softly in a way of greeting. 

“Riley.” Chase greeted back, his lips flickered in a ghost of a smile. “You came.” 

“I got you out of there.” Riley promised. “Tyler too.” Riley peeled his eyes away from Chase and nodded in the red ranger’s direction. Chase didn’t look at Tyler, he kept his eyes on Riley. The attention was slightly overwhelming. Mostly because Riley felt his heart warm from the attention and he knew he didn’t deserve to feel it. 

“Chase.” Kendall said quietly, taking Chase’s other hand in hers. “How do you feel?” 

“Tired.” Chase blinked slowly, his eyes still focused solely on Riley. “Warmer, though.” 

“That’s good.” Kendall praised. “Really good, Chase.” 

“I’m – I’m really tired.” Chase whispered, words slurred together. Riley looked at Kendall who shared his concern. 

“That’s alright, Chase.” Kendall said softly. “You can sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Riley?” Chase asked, head tipped in Riley’s direction. “Stay?” 

“I’ll stay, Chase.” Riley promised, although reluctant. “As long as you need me to.” 

Chase nodded even as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out again. 

Kendall met Riley’s eyes and looked heartbroken. “Are you sure?” She asked. 

Riley took in a shaky breath and shrugged his shoulders. “What choice do I have? He’s my friend. I’m not going to let him suffer because I was being selfish. I might not love Chase the way this bond between us requires, but I’m not going to abandon him.” Again, Riley added in the safety of his mind. 

If anything Kendall’s expression turned more tragic as she released Chase’s hand and turned back to the rest of the group. “We should give them space.” She announced. “Tyler, remember to rest that voice.” 

Tyler nodded and sent a worried look in Chase’s direction before he let Shelby lead him towards the exit. 

Koda lingered for a moment before he headed back into his cave and Ivan moved forward and placed his hand on Riley’s shoulder. “Remember, you hold his heart in your hands.” With a firm pat Ivan looked directly into Riley’s eyes. The firm statement was probably ‘knight speak’ for, ‘you break his heart, I break your legs.’ 

Riley understood it. He didn’t want to hurt Chase anymore than he already had. 

He just wished there was a way that both of them could be happy. 

There was a small voice that called to Riley. It begged him to look at Chase and give into the possibilities of an actual, healthy relationship between the both of them. He could almost imagine Chase aiming all his brightest, most meaningful smiles in his direction. He could almost imagine holding Chase’s hand because he wanted too, not because it was the only thing keeping Chase alive. Riley could almost imagine what it would feel like to love and be loved by Chase. 

The thoughts were only dreams. Riley knew better. He knew the Chase that existed before the bond and he knew that Chase would never have wanted this for himself. It was that knowledge that told Riley he needed to find a way to make this work without holding Chase back. 

Maybe Chase was right, maybe Chase’s heart was bigger than Keeper considered. Maybe it was possible for Chase to love someone other than Riley. 

Maybe that would break the bond.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase woke up feeling warmer than he had in his entire life. It was blissful and Chase was too afraid to open his eyes and scare the wonderful feeling away. Carefully Chase kept his breathing even as he silently made a list of what he knew without opening his eyes. 

There was an arm draped loosely over his waist and a hand around his hand and a body pressed up against his. He could feel Riley’s breath against his neck. Slow and even. Riley was asleep. 

It was logical how Chase knew the body pressed up against his belonged to Riley. Only Riley could make him feel this warm and safe. Chase thought Riley might appreciate Chase relying on some logic, even if the situation wasn’t exactly life or death. 

Somehow Chase knew if he were to move and accidently wake Riley up the green ranger would quickly abandon him. Chase didn’t want that. Not so soon after feeling warm again. To be cold after this, Chase wasn’t certain he’d survive it. He was still trying to figure out how he survived the first time. 

Survival at this point wasn’t an option. Chase had no other choice. If he were to die because of the stupid bond Chase knew that Riley would never forgive himself. Chase couldn’t afford to do that to the man he loved. Chase still clung to the hope that he’d be able to win Riley’s heart, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere presently. Chase felt weak still, drained, but undeniably and wonderfully warm. 

“Chase?” Kendall’s voice whispered and drew Chase’s eyes open. He looked up into Kendall’s worried eyes and tried for a smile. “How do you feel?” 

Chase turned his head and looked at Riley, curled up against him on the metal exam table in the lab. Right now Chase felt good, but he knew that it wouldn’t last. 

“Still a little tired.” He admitted hoarsely. His voice crackled and faded in and out, but Kendall nodded as if she understood. Maybe she did. She was brilliant. “He still doesn’t want me.” Chase said sadly. It wasn’t really a question and Kendall picked up on it quickly. 

“He cares about you very much.” Kendall said and brushed her fingertips over Chase’s forehead soothingly. “He’s just afraid of what this all means. You still have a chance, though, don’t give up just yet.” 

“Get passed his head,” Chase closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like if Kendall’s hands were Riley’s hands. “Aim for the heart. I am a hotshot, after all.” 

“Solid game plan.” Kendall smiled brightly when Chase cracked his eyes open again. “Are you up for eating anything?” 

Riley moaned a little and curled a little closer to Chase before his eyes fluttered open. Their eyes met and for a moment everything was perfect. Chase could feel Riley was still relaxed and his brain hadn’t caught up to the moment yet. He could feel reluctant happiness and then the doubt filtered through quickly followed by revulsion as he scrambled off the table, taking the warmth with him. 

Chase cursed Riley’s brain, although he knew it would always be apart of Riley. 

“You’re awake.” Riley said once he was standing, his hand was still wrapped around Chase’s, although the grip was still loose and the want to pull away completely was ringing clear in Chase’s head. 

Chase frowned at all the extra emotions he was feeling. It dawned on him that this is what Keeper had been talking about. He was able to feel Riley’s feelings. 

Theoretically it should have frightened Chase, but instead the new ability gave him renewed hope. Maybe he could use this new gift to help win Riley’s heart. It wasn’t exactly fair, but Chase was at an extreme disadvantage as it was. 

“Yeah.” Chase answered after the long delay. “I’m awake.” He agreed and held onto Riley’s hand a little tighter, afraid if he didn’t Riley might let go.

“How about that food?” Kendall asked Chase kindly. “I can get you something too, Riley.” 

“That would be great.” Riley said for the both of them. “If you’re up to it.” He added, as if remembering Chase had a say. 

Chase didn’t mind Riley’s initiative. It meant he cared. Didn’t it? “That’s fine.” Chase said and gently shifted his hand so that he could thread his fingers between Riley’s. Riley stared at their hands, but didn’t pull away. He looked stricken and Chase wasn’t sure why, but he felt Riley’s guilt. Why would Riley feel guilty? 

“Did I do something?” Chase asked worriedly. 

“Why would you think that?” Riley asked, eyes narrowed and his thoughts turned suspicious. Chase could almost hear Riley’s thoughts. There was a thin wall keeping the words muffled. 

“I can feel you.” Chase tried to explain, worried suddenly that Riley was upset with him, although he thought Riley might be upset about something else. Maybe Riley was upset at something else. The situation? 

Riley pulled his hand away from Chase’s fingers before Chase could figure it out. Chase’s head went silent and the cold started seeping in once again. “I’m sorry.” Chase whispered and tried to sit up. Kendall was quick to step forward and push Chase back down as she glared at Riley. 

“Keeper said you needed constant contact with him.” Kendall said and Chase stared at her. 

“What?” Chase asked sharply. 

Kendall pulled her eyes from Riley and looked back at Chase with barely restrained anger. “When they got you out of the cage you were barely alive. Keeper said your heart can’t take the strain of the separation you so stupidly agreed to. Riley is helping your heart fight and regain balance, but he can only do that if he is touching you. Apparently the bond, when rejected like this, needs physical contact to work itself out.” 

“He said he could feel me.” Riley shook his head. “Kendall, this isn’t what I thought.” 

“Keeper said he’d be able to do things like this, Riley.” Kendall said as kindly as she could muster. Chase could tell, even without being psychically connected with her, that she was annoyed and trying very hard not to show how annoyed she was. “He can feel your thoughts so he can help keep you happy. That’s just how this works!” 

“I’m sorry.” Chase repeated weakly. 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about!” Kendall snapped. 

“Kendall’s right.” Riley shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, this is all my fault. I’m the one that jumped into this without thinking things through. I honestly didn’t think I’d match with you. It’s not fair, Chase, for you or me.” 

Chase wanted to apologize again, but knew it wouldn’t be well received by his bond mate or Kendall. Chase just wanted everyone to be happy and he kept failing. Kendall was angry and Riley was upset. 

Chase’s heart hurt. He groaned, unable to keep the pained noise a secret. 

“Riley,” Kendall’s voice had switched from anger to fear. Riley seemed to understand faster than Chase did. Riley reached out and recaptured Chase’s weak grasp and frowned. 

“You’re cold again.” Riley whispered and looked at Kendall. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t, I didn’t expect him to be able to read my mind. I didn’t expect you to be in my head.” He told Kendall and tried to explain to Chase at the same time. 

“I’ll try to block it out.” Chase offered, already half asleep. “I’ll do anything for you. Riley.” 

__

Riley sobbed as Chase passed out, but he dutifully held onto Chase’s hand and willed the other man’s body to warm up again. It was terrifying to witness how fragile Chase really was. It was almost as if he was still made of glass in some unseen way. 

“Riley.” Kendall said, the anger gone for the moment, replaced by worry and concern. “I know this is hard for you, but he needs you to hold yourself together. He won’t survive if you keep freaking out.” 

“I know.” Riley swiped at his damp eyes with the heel of his free hand. “I know I’m being stupid and weak.” 

“You just got married to one of your best friends for life against your will.” Kendall pointed out. “You deserve to be stupid and weak, but unfortunately right now isn’t that time. He didn’t want me to tell you.” She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “He said he wouldn’t forgive me, but you need to know.” 

“Know what?” Riley asked, but he already knew the answer. They had tried to keep it from him, but Riley was smart. “No.” He said with a shake of his head. “This isn’t going to kill him. I – I told him to tell me if it hurt him. I told him and he didn’t say anything.” 

“He can’t.” Kendall breathed. “Well, he could, but he’s stubborn and he’s only thinking about you right now, Riley. He’s head over heels in love with you and all he wants to do is be good enough for you to want to love him back.” 

“But it’s not real love!” Riley insisted. “How can you say it is? It’s this, thing, this curse – poison!” 

Kendall’s face fell, if it could fall any further. “Riley.” She started, but stopped. “If I could switch places with you I would do it in a heart beat. Not because I want to take advantage of him, but because it would save you from this burden.” 

“He’s not a burden.” Riley whispered, surprising himself. “I am.”


	16. Chapter 16

There was a change in Riley that worried Chase more than the rejection had. Once Chase was out of danger of his heart giving up and they weren’t required to be in constant contact Riley still hung around. He wasn’t running anymore. There was no fight in Riley at all. 

“Do you want to go get coffee?” Chase asked after lunch. He had decided during another sleepless night that he was going to stick with his original plan. He was going to try everything to win Riley’s head and heart. He was going to pull out all the stops. If Riley didn’t want him when he was done, well, Chase wasn’t going to think about that right now. 

Riley looked up from where he was hanging up his apron and hesitated for only a moment before he nodded with a weak smile. “Sounds good. We could take my scooter, it’s working again.” 

“I thought it might be nice to walk.” Chase smiled brightly. He had a lot of work to do, but he still had hope. More hope than before he and Tyler had been taken. “You know, hold hands, let me soak up that strength of yours.” 

“Are you okay?” Riley asked, suddenly concerned. “Are you feeling sick again? Cold?” 

Chase frowned. “No, nothing like that, I – I guess it was a bad joke, sorry.” 

Riley relaxed, the panic drained from his eyes and all that was left was that slight sadness. Chase sighed. He wished he could take that sadness away and he wish he knew what was causing it. 

There was a wall up on Riley’s side of things. Keeper had helped them with it. Chase hadn’t been as frightened about their sudden emotional connection as Riley had been. Chase was willing to do anything to make Riley comfortable, and if that meant staying out of Riley’s head, Chase would do it. Even if it felt unnatural. 

Chase missed feeling Riley on that level, but it was for the best. The dirtier part of Chase’s mind wondered what sex would be like with that kind of connection. He shook that thought away. Riley wasn’t ready for that giant step forward and Chase definitely wasn’t either, no matter what his emotions were telling him. 

“Walking would be fine.” Riley answered and held out his hand. “Are you feeling cold at all?” He asked, still worried. 

“Not since yesterday.” Chase smiled and enjoyed the warmth radiating into his skin from Riley’s touch. It was true, he hadn’t felt like ice since the day before, but he was never quite as warm as he was when Riley touched him. It was glorious. It was the best feeling in the world, even better than riding on his skateboard.   
“That’s good.” Riley nodded and set the pace slow down the sidewalk. The coffee shop was three blocks away, but Chase was in no hurry. Riley’s touch gave him more energy than a double espresso would. 

They were quiet as they walked together. Chase wanted it to be an easy silence. Comfortable, but he’d be lying if he said it was anything but. Riley was still resisting the bond, but not nearly as much as he had in the beginning. 

Chase held his breath for a moment. He could work with what he had. He could change Riley’s mind. 

“Have you talked to your brother lately?” Chase asked, hoping to spark some kind of causal conversation. Chase wasn’t into science and his knowledge of pointy things was limited at best. Chase was all about guns, Riley was about sword play. The differences between them were an abbess Chase wanted to fill with things they could enjoy. Family meant something important to both men. 

“Yeah, actually.” Riley lit up a little. The wall between them vibrated happily, the good feeling washed over Chase, even a few specks of sunshine broke through the tiniest of cracks in the wall. Riley seemed to realize he had slipped up and quickly covered the holes in the wall with such skill Chase couldn’t help but admire him. 

“Any good news?” Chase pressed on, happy that he knew that Riley was happy. 

“Yeah,” Riley nodded. “Although my brother kept asking when I was going to go home and visit.” He sighed. “I wish I could.” 

“Why don’t you?” Chase asked. “We could both go, if you’re worried about me and the whole bond thing.” 

“No offense,” Riley shook his head, eyes skeptical. “But I’m not quite ready to come out to my family as married. I think they’ve known for most of my life that I’m gay, but I’m not really ready for that conversation either.” 

Chase’s eyes widened. It was the first time Riley had really admitted that was what they were. Or that he was even mildly interested in men. “We don’t have to tell them about that. Or anything. We can just go as friends.” 

“The required touching would probably give us away.” Riley pointed out, but hesitated. “I’m not exactly known for being tactile.” 

“True.” Chase nodded reluctantly. “You could go alone.” He offered casually. 

Riley’s grip on Chase’s hand tightened and he stopped. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He told Chase. “Not again. You nearly died.”

“That was an extreme situation.” Chase tried to brush away Riley’s concerns. “I touched you since the whole bond was initiated, we know better now and two day’s isn’t that long.” 

“I’m not going to risk it.” Riley shook his head. “You worry me when you say stuff like that. You matter, Chase. It isn’t worth you suffering and I wouldn’t be able to enjoy those two days with my family with the knowledge that it was hurting you.” 

“It doesn’t really hurt,” Chase tried to argue, but could tell he was only stressing Riley out and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you. I just don’t want to be the reason why you aren’t spending time with your family.” 

“What would your mother think?” Riley asked suddenly. “Or your sister?” 

“My sister would be thrilled.” Chase grinned. “She had you picked out for me ever since her visit. Although I think she was slightly sad that I wasn’t as interested as her in dating a prince. I think she was saving Phillip for herself.” 

Riley snorted at that. “I wonder if he would have matched with your heart.” 

A stab of pain cut through Chase at Riley’s thought. It hurt any time Riley wondered what could have been if someone else had been bonded to Chase. For Chase, Riley was the only one he wanted. He wished Riley felt the same. 

“Sorry,” Chase found himself saying and attempted to pull his hand from Riley’s, but Riley held on. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Riley told him. “I shouldn’t have said that. I bonded to you and, well, we’re going to make this work.” 

The question was if that was what Riley wanted. Chase looked down and carefully pushed the sudden doubt away. 

“Chase, it’s fine.” Riley squeezed Chase’s hand again in an attempt to be reassuring. Riley was trying and that made Chase happy, but Chase also knew it wasn’t making Riley happy, which pretty much cancelled Chase’s feelings out. 

“What about your family?” Riley pressed when Chase remained silent. “How are things in New Zealand?” 

New Zealand. Chase honestly didn’t know. He hadn’t thought about his family since before this whole fiasco had started. Guilt hit him. His poor sister. Kendall, as promised, had monitored his home country for any monster activity, but so far Heckyl hadn’t tried to go after his family. 

“I don’t know.” Chase admitted as they started back down the street again. “I don’t want Heckyl to figure out where they are. Maybe it’s best if I don’t contact them until this is all over.” 

Riley’s eyes got that worried look again. Chase sighed, wondering if he’d ever say or do anything that would win back Riley’s smile. 

“That’s a hard choice.” Riley nodded. “I can’t say it’s not something I’ve thought of myself. If Heckyl were to go after my family, worse, Fury knows where they live. I’m surprised he hasn’t used that against me.” 

“You said he fought you in the woods,” Chase tried to reassure Riley. “There’s a chance he was stupid enough to think you were out there alone. He might have thought that Kendall had sent you out there to obtain the green Energem.” 

“That’s true,” Riley gave a weak smile. “Fury isn’t exactly the sharpest blade available. A fact that has been working for us, up until Heckyl showed up.” Riley sighed. “I can’t visit them, Chase, it’s too dangerous and I’m not ready.” 

Chase did his best to think up a way to cheer Riley up. “Let’s go into this shop.” He pointed to an antique store they had always passed by, but never gone in. 

“I thought we were going for coffee.” Riley said, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Chase that he was interested in the store. Antique stores tended to carry a wide variety of things. Possibly antique swords and or daggers. 

“You should know by now,” Chase grinned. “I’m a spontaneous kind of guy.” Gently he dragged a smirking Riley into the store. The bell attached to the top of the door chimed as they entered. There was a display of old record players that Chase was immediately drawn to.

When Riley’s hand started to tug Chase willingly followed him to the ‘sharp things’ display case. It was filled with knives that were beautifully crafted as well as a short sword that Riley immediately started to drool over. 

“That thing is rusty.” Chase teased. “Cut yourself and you’ll need a tetanus shot.” 

“You probably have a point.” Riley nodded, but never lost that look of longing. 

“How much is it?” Chase asked the shop worker who watched them from the cash register. 

“Thirty.” The man said as he walked over and removed the short sword from the display. “We don’t sell them very well here in Amber Beach, so the owner dropped the price. It’s actually in pretty good condition.” 

“I’ll buy it.” Chase said immediately, heart skipping with excitement. 

“What,” Riley turned and looked at Chase. “No, you don’t have to. Chase,” 

“I want to.” Chase grinned back at Riley. “You’ve been through a lot because of all this, you know, everything that’s happened.” Chase cleared his throat a little and smiled again. “I just want to show you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Chase,” Riley’s expression turned soft and warm. It felt genuine, Chase smiled back and handed over the money to the cashier with another goofy grin. 

“Thanks mate,” Chase told the man after he had wrapped the sword up and bagged it for them. Chase happily handed the package over to Riley who offered a small smile as he accepted the gift. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Riley admitted. 

“You can thank me by buying the caffeine.” Chase said, but all he really needed was for Riley to smile and it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't read through this chapter...I've had kind of a crappy day and my head hurts...but I wanted to get this out today. Hopefully it was readable, lol


	17. Chapter 17

“Those two are bonded?” Heckyl huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the black and green rangers interact on the screen. Heckyl had sent a Vivix to spy on the rangers and so far, by some stroke of luck, the Vivix hadn’t been spotted. “Out of all the possibilities those two seem the least likely.” 

“They aren’t stable. Look at how pale the black ranger is.” The Hunter pointed out. His knowledge of the glass-bond was extensive and the only thing that was keeping him alive at the moment. “For a guy who spends most of his time outdoors, that seems a bit strange, doesn’t it? If the green ranger rejects the bond and gives his heart to another, it will kill the black ranger.” 

“Are you certain?” Heckyl asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Affirmative.” The Hunter bowed low. “It was one of the many reasons this type of relationship was banned in the universe, even on a planet that is known for it’s ridiculous romantic ideals.” 

“Interesting.” Heckyl said and considered his options silently. 

“We can use a love spell,” Fury offered from his corner of shadows. “Poisandra could – ”

“No,” Heckyl frowned. “Not unless she knows of a spell that works subtly enough. We can’t screw this up now. No, we need the green ranger to fall in love slowly, or at least slower than instantaneously so that the other rangers aren’t suspicious.” 

“Subtle?” Fury growled. “We aren’t exactly known for that.” 

“Which is precisely why we need to be subtle in this endeavor.” Heckyl snapped. “We need a match, someone who is perfect for the green ranger. Someone smart, witty and beautiful.” 

“So you, but with breasts.” Fury muttered to himself. Unfortunately he was loud enough for Heckyl to hear. Luckily for him, Heckyl chuckled instead of frying him alive. 

“Yes, just like me.” Heckyl nodded. “We can create a female clone using my DNA. Wrench!” 

“Here, sir.” Wrench whimpered and coward as he stepped forward. 

“Can you do such a thing?” Heckyl asked, although his tone didn’t leave room for any possibility of a negative answer. 

“Of course, sir.” Wrench nodded frantically. “I’ll get started on it right away.” 

A half a day later and a girl coward in the corner of Wrench’s workshop. Her deep blue eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the monsters around her. 

“Beautiful work.” Heckyl praised Wrench as he watched the girl. She did look remarkably like him, but with painfully feminine features. Softer, more beautiful. “Come here, girl.” 

The girl stood from her half-huddled place and stood in front of Heckyl, fear alight in her eyes. “As of now your life is temporary.” Heckyl told her. “You have three days to complete your mission, should you succeed we will stabilize your DNA and you will live your life as a normal creature. Should you fail you will die, do you understand?” 

The girl nodded, “What do you wish me to do?” 

“I need you to make this man fall in love with you.” Heckyl said and handed the girl a photograph of the green ranger. She looked at the picture and slid her fingers across the green ranger’s cheek. “In the very least I need you to get him to kiss you.” 

“Okay.” The girl said. 

“What are you going to call her?” Fury asked with mild curiosity. 

“Hannah.” Heckyl answered with a smirk. 

__

It had been a few weeks since Chase was deemed well enough to not need as regular of contact from Riley. Chase regretted ever telling Kendall that she could update Riley on his hands-free condition. Chase missed his Riley-time, but the green ranger still humored him when Chase asked to hold his hand. 

Chase found himself too shy to ask Riley out on another date now that their ‘dates’ were no longer required. Maybe ‘shy’ wasn’t the right word. Petrified, terrified, scared spit-less, although technically that last one was more than one word. Chase sighed and focused on flipping burgers on the grill. 

If Chase were honest with himself he would admit that it wasn’t really the dating that had him stressed. It was the possibility of Riley saying no. Chase didn’t want to risk scaring Riley off, not when things were going well. 

Or, well, better. 

“What’s wrong?” Shelby asked when she caught a good look of Chase’s ‘thinking too hard’ face. Chase was pretty sure she and Tyler spent way too much time worrying about him and naming his facial expressions. He did like that they cared, though. It made him feel less cold.

“Oh, nothing.” Chase said, but couldn’t even try and smile to disarm her. 

Shelby frowned and snapped her fingers several times in quick succession to coax Chase to look at her. He obliged, but only because he didn’t feel like being manhandled so close to a hot surface. “What are you worried about?” 

“I’m not worried.” Chase sighed and let his shoulders sag. “I’m just, I want to ask Riley out and I’m afraid he’s going to say no, or blow me off, or something. It was going so well and now I barely see him and I can’t ‘reach’ out to him with my mind because that makes him feel uncomfortable and, well, I don’t know what to do!” 

Okay, Chase had kind of wanted to keep a lot of that information to himself, but apparently he needed to vent a little. Shelby looked a little surprised too, but slowly stepped forward and wrapped Chase up in a comforting hug. 

“He’s not going to reject you again, Chase.” She promised. “Ask him out, if he doesn’t say yes I’ll break his sword.” 

Chase smirked a little and relished in the hug. He found he craved more physical attention ever since being turned to glass. What he wasn’t getting from Riley he made up for in the rest of the team. They were all willing to help, even if they didn’t fully understand it. 

“Are you feeling cold again?” Shelby asked as she pulled away slightly, just enough to look up into Chase’s eyes. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t lying to her, he noted. He didn’t like lying, but he found it easier than the truth sometimes. He hated that he had to force Riley to touch him. Riley never initiated handholding, cuddling or hugs. Not since Chase’s recovery. 

“Only a little bit.” Chase admitted, because he knew if he lied Shelby would see right through him. 

“You should tell Riley.” Shelby told him worriedly. 

“Tell me what?” Riley said as he entered the kitchen with happy grin on his face. It had been so long since Chase had seen that particular look that he had to do a double take. He smiled back, only because he was truly happy that Riley seemed happy. 

“Just feeling a little cold.” Chase said casually. “Shelby’s being a worry-wart.” 

Shelby raised one eyebrow at Riley, but finally released Chase fully so he could turn back to the grill and flip some nearly charcoal burger patties before they caught on fire. 

Riley finished tying on his apron and moved over to Chase and took the spatula from his hand. Riley set down the spatula and threaded his fingers in between Chase’s before he began to lead Chase in a little dance across the kitchen that ended with a spin. 

“Better?” Riley asked, still ever so chipper as they broke apart. 

Chase was pretty sure he was dreaming. He nodded, unable to speak as his heart swelled under Riley’s attention. He thought it might burst as Riley finally pulled away. He felt warm, and flushed and so incredibly in love. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Chase said as he tried to regain some composure. If he wasn’t careful he was literally going to swoon. Chase grinned like he was on drugs as he suddenly wondered if Riley would like to go out dancing with him. They certainly moved well enough together. 

“I suppose I am.” Riley’s grin didn’t fade as he grabbed one of the trays to start busting some of the tables out in the café. 

“What can we thank for this sudden change of character?” Shelby asked with an edge to her voice that Chase didn’t understand. 

The smile dipped a little, but returned with a shrug to accompany it. “I don’t know, just having a good day. I should get out there, though, I was a little late for my shift.” 

Chase narrowed his eyes a little as he realized that yes, Riley was a little late for his shift. Riley, like Tyler, Ivan and Shelby, were painfully punctual. It was more than a little curious that Riley wasn’t only late, but he wasn’t going into details. Chase’s optimism got the better of him. Maybe Riley was going to ask him out? That would explain the spontaneous dancing. 

“You’re suddenly happy.” Shelby told Chase after Riley had left them. “He really is like a drug to you, isn’t he?” 

“Better than a drug.” Chase grinned sloppily as he started new set of burgers. The old ones were trash worthy. 

Shelby lingered a little while longer before she left the kitchen and followed Riley out on the floor of the café. Chase wondered what Riley might have planned, but decided to just wait and see. 

He was excited at the possibility of dating Riley for real.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags to this story as I've added two new ones. This story is about to take a dark turn, BUT, it WILL have a happy ending...despite all the darkness. I read it all through last night...it's pretty intense so if you struggle with depression or it may hurt you please don't read after this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with me.

Chase’s heart was leaping in his chest by the end of their shift. He waited every time Riley came into the kitchen for him to pop the question, but it never came. 

Only mildly disappointed, Chase grinned at Riley as they hung up their aprons. “So what are you up to after this?” He asked as casually as possible. 

Riley glanced at Chase and seemed a little frozen. “Are you still cold?” Riley asked hesitantly. 

“What?” Chase blinked, not really sure why Riley looked so tense all of a sudden. “No, I just, thought maybe – ”

“I actually have plans with a friend.” Riley said with a grimace. “I guess I could cancel them, if you need me.” 

Riley sounded like he would rather have a tooth extracted then cancel his plans. It took a moment for Chase to build up a smile that could pass for normal. “Oh, no, don’t cancel your plans for me. I’m fine.” 

Fine. 

There was an acronym for fine that seemed to fit Chase’s real feelings: fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional. Fine. Yes, Chase was fine all right. 

“If you’re sure.” Riley said hesitantly, but took a step back as if he didn’t want to miss his opportunity to escape. 

“Yeah,” Chase waved Riley off. “Go have fun.” You deserve it, Chase added in his head sadly as Riley waved and headed out without another word. 

“Where is he going?” Shelby asked. Chase wasn’t sure how much she had heard, but judging by her concerned expression she had heard most of their conversation. 

“Off with a friend.” Chase shrugged and hoped he could at least pretend like it didn’t matter. 

“I’m sorry, Chase.” Shelby said quietly. 

“He deserves to have fun.” Chase frowned at her. “I’m not his master and he’s not mine. We were forced into a magic bond-marriage, that shouldn’t stop us from living our lives. I’m not going to hold him back.”

Shelby pouted a little, but backed off. “Tyler and I were going to see a movie, do you want to come with us?” 

Part of Chase didn’t want to be alone, but Chase’s pride was too strong to allow himself to be a third wheel. Again. The offer was clearly made out of pity anyway. “Nah, I’ll see if Koda wants to play some video games or something.” He said with a loose shrug and turned away from Shelby as he grabbed his helmet and his skateboard. 

He headed out of the café and into the museum before he let the fake smile slip from his lips. He wondered who Riley’s friend was, but quickly shut that thought down. Just because Riley was hanging out with a friend didn’t mean that Riley was interested in said friend. 

No, Chase wasn’t going to go there because there was no reason to. Riley was happy and Chase wasn’t going to get jealous and cause any unnecessary problems. They needed to trust one another. They were married, like it or not. Riley wasn’t exactly the unfaithful type. 

Tomorrow Chase would man up and ask Riley out on a date. 

__

“Do you want to go get coffee after our shift?” Chase asked boldly the next day. Riley blinked back at Chase, but smiled a small smile and nodded. 

“Sure, I guess it’s been a while.” Riley nodded. 

Chase could give him the days, hours and minutes of how long it had been since their last coffee date, but decided it was best to not seem totally desperate. “I miss spending time with you.” Chase added before his brain could stop his lips from moving with the beats of his heart. 

Riley smiled again and nodded with a faint blush. “Me too.” 

The rest of the shift was a pretty haze of work and Riley. Chase had been dethroned from the grill, replaced by Ivan and his sweet talking words. Chase had given up way too easily, but figured he’d be able to spend more time with Riley working out on the floor as he took orders. 

There were a couple of customers that thought Chase’s accent and his cheerful nature meant that he was interested in more than their order and a good tip, but Chase was almost oblivious to their lustful eyes. 

“The guy at table four is pretty cute.” Riley commented on their break. 

Chase frowned at him and glanced at the table he had just left. The guy was looking their way, met Chase’s eyes and waved at Chase with a big smile. “I hadn’t noticed.” Chase said without waving back. He looked at Riley with a twisting feeling in his gut and wondered why Riley had said that. 

“You’re much cuter.” Chase said in hopes that it would help prove that Chase was only interested in Riley. They were married, after all. 

If anything Riley looked sad suddenly at the compliment. “I thought you said that your heart was big enough to love more than me?” 

Chase stiffened a little and shrugged as casually as possible. “I did say that.” He agreed with a small nod. “I’m not saying that isn’t possibly true, but right now all I see is you, Riley. I know that’s kind of a lot and you aren’t ready for that and I get that. I respect it. I just, I can’t help it. I love you.” 

Riley nodded, but could no longer meet Chase’s eyes. “I know you can’t help it.” He said before he turned and left the kitchen to go clean up another table. Chase watched him go with a heavy heart and wondered if he had somehow managed to erase all their progress with his stupidity. 

As much as Chase wanted it to be different, Riley wasn’t ready for marriage of any kind. Maybe Chase’s head was messed up with the whole bond thing, but Chase wished Riley could feel the way he did. 

It all came back to it being Riley’s choice. Riley still had a choice, even if Chase didn’t. Chase had been so gone on Riley before this all had happened. He had caused this. The thought struck Chase so hard it knocked the air from his lungs. His feelings had tricked the cosmic, magic of the universe into enslaving Riley to him. Sort of. Kind of the opposite. Chase would be Riley’s slave if that would make him happy, but it wouldn’t. 

Chase was starting to wonder if Riley could ever be happy with him. 

They didn’t talk for the rest of their shift. Chase sent Riley longing looks that Riley skillfully ignored. It hurt, but Chase could accept that Riley needed space and time. 

It wasn’t until they were finishing up their shift that a change came over Riley. He looked up and his face broke out into a smile like a ray of sunshine through gloomy clouds. It was breathtaking and aimed at a stranger who walked into the café. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes, a skinny waist, skinner legs and a mini dress on that would have made Chase drool before he had met Riley.

She wouldn’t have given Chase the time of day. No, her full attention was on Riley. 

“Hannah, what are you doing here?” Riley asked with a bright smile as they hugged in greeting. 

“I was walking by and thought I’d stop in to see if you were busy this afternoon.” Hannah said with a wink and a smile. She glanced at Chase, the only other ranger working and smiled with a wave. “Is this one of your friends?” 

“Yeah,” Riley seemed to startle and broke out of whatever trance he had been in as he looked at Chase. Riley flushed red and suddenly things were starting to become clear to Chase. He wasn’t ready to accept it. “This is Chase, he’s, uh, he works with me.” 

“Work,” Chase started, but closed his eyes to hide the hurt as he plastered on a fake smile for Hannah. “Yeah, we work together.” He said with stiff cheer. “When did you two meet?” 

“Yesterday morning.” Hannah grinned and laid her hand on Riley’s arm casually. “We bumped into each other and just clicked. I’m new in town so he offered to show me around Amber Beach. He knows all the best places to hang out!” 

“So that’s why he was in such a good mood yesterday.” Chase said with a slight catch in his voice. He had been wrong. So wrong. So very, very wrong. Suddenly all Chase wanted to do was escape, but he couldn’t convince his legs to move. “Riley, you sly dog.” The words felt wrong. The joke was on Chase. 

Riley had the decency to look guilty. “Chase.” He started, but Chase shook his head and held up both of his hands in defense. 

“Nah, I get it.” Chase nodded sharply as his throat started to close up from the desire to cry. “I do.” He cleared his throat a little and looked at Hannah. “You’re in luck, Riley here is free this afternoon. To do whatever he wants with whoever he wants.” Unable to look at Riley Chase finally was able to take a few steps back. “I’ll see you around.” He added ambiguously before he ditched his apron and bolted from the café. 

As Chase stepped outside a streak of lightning threaded across the sky and the wind picked up in violent swirls that promised an impressive storm was building. 

Fitting, Chase thought as he felt something in his heart crack painfully, the weather matched his mood.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please take a look at the new tags as this story is about to get pretty dark (but it WILL have a happy ending)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Riley watched Chase leave with a gut-wrenching feeling that he had done something terribly wrong. He hadn’t, his mind tried to console himself stubbornly. He had only made a new friend. Chase was being way too sensitive about it. Riley was allowed to have friends. Friendships were important and Hannah made him happy. 

In his heart, Riley knew that he had enjoyed Hannah’s lightly flirtatious nature and her smart wit. He was attracted to her and that was wrong, given that he was currently and forever married to Chase. 

Life sucked sometimes. Not just because he was eighteen and married against his will, but because his life was complicated enough and now he needed to worry about his husbands feelings on top of it all. 

“Is something wrong?” Hannah asked innocently as she watched Chase leave. “He looked upset.” 

“He – it’s complicated.” Riley sighed and told the logical side of his brain to go to hell. Chase was his friend as well as his husband. Chase mattered more than a stranger. “Look, I should probably go after him.” 

Hannah nodded. “You should.” She moved her lips in a small, not-smile and looked down at her feet. “Look, I need to be honest. I know he means a lot to you, more than you even seem to realize.” 

Riley frowned. “I don’t know what you mean.” Except he sort of did. 

“All you talked about yesterday was your friends.” Hannah smiled a little brighter. “The name you mentioned the most was Chase. Chase did this awesome thing over there. Chase loves this coffee shop.” 

“I – I guess I didn’t realize I talked about him so much.” Riley frowned and thought back to the day before. Yeah, he had talked about Chase a lot. 

“You should go after him.” Hannah sadly, still unable to look Riley in the eye. “I was supposed to seduce you, but I don’t think you want to be seduced. You love him. Stop holding yourself back.” 

Riley blinked and took a careful step back from Hannah. “What did you say?” He had heard her. Riley shook his head and rephrased. “Who sent you?” 

“I look familiar, right?” Hannah asked with a guilty look. “You said as much when I first bumped into you. Heckyl created me from his DNA. I’m his clone. They wanted me to kiss you. I don’t want to, though. You seem like a nice guy and your friend, well, you both don’t deserve this.” 

“What?” Riley gaped. “You’re Heckyl’s clone? Why, why would you admit that?” 

“Because I might be made from his DNA, but I’m not evil.” Hannah said and tipped her chin up with whatever pride and dignity she had left. “I’m not going to sacrifice you or your friend just so I can continue to exist.” 

Riley went from startled and mildly angry to worried. “Wait, what? What does that mean – you won’t exist?” 

“They didn’t stabilize my DNA.” Hannah winced ever so slightly. “If I got you to kiss me they would have fixed the flaw, or they said they would have.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t want to be a pawn for the rest of my life, Riley. I’m not going to do that, even if I only get three days to experience life.” 

“Maybe we can help you.” Riley offered quickly. “I know a scientist, she might be able to figure something out.” 

“No.” Hannah took in a deep breath and shook her head. “I don’t want that. I just want to live the rest of my life free. Go after him, Riley. You love him, even if you aren’t ready to admit it.” 

Riley frowned, heart torn. He wanted to help Hannah, he did, he wanted to convince her to let him help her, but he was worried about Chase. Really worried. The warmth that used to radiate through the mental block Riley had put up with Keeper’s help was gone. It felt like the first day after they had gotten Chase and Tyler back. Cold. 

So cold. 

“Please, I want to help you.” Riley shook his head and took her hands in his. “I want to help you, I do. I really do, but I have to go find Chase. Something is wrong, I feel it.” 

“Go.” Hannah offered him a small smile. “Tell him that I’m sorry I played a part in your confusion.” 

“I – I’ll be back.” Riley promised and headed out across the floor of the café. “I’ll come back!” 

Riley never saw Hannah again.

__

No one was in the lab when Chase slid through the entrance. That was good. The note he wrote was quick even though his hands shook as he forced the pen to shape the letters and form the sentences. He was afraid of being caught, but he wasn’t afraid of what he needed to do. 

Taking a deep breath Chase lifted the chord attached to his Energem from around his neck and set it next to the note. He lingered, his fingertips skimming across the dark surface of the gem before he finally let it go and stepped away. 

This was for the best. This was for Riley. 

Unwilling to risk Kendall or Keeper showing up and trying to stop him, Chase fled the lab and left the museum behind. At first his numb body took the lead as Chase’s mind seemed to short out. 

Riley didn’t want him. 

Riley would never want him. 

It was over.

The rain snapped Chase out of the haze he had fallen into and he blinked, taking in his surroundings. He’d lost time. He was at the beach. Ironic, he thought as he spotted the little cove where Heckyl had planned his trap. He was standing on the boulders overlooking everything.

This was the perfect place to end it all. 

__

“Where is he?” Riley asked as he slid down into the lab. Kendall looked up from a letter she was reading and whirled around to face Riley. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. Riley’s heart fell. “Isn’t that – ”

“His Energem.” Kendall nodded. Her voice was tight and Riley couldn’t decide if she was angry or about to burst into tears. “And this – this is,” she shook her head, unable to say the words as she handed over the note. 

Silently Riley read the words scratched out before him. Normally Chase’s handwriting was much cleaner. It showed the emotional state he had been in when he had written his goodbye. 

Kendall,

I know you think that I’m your responsibility, but your wrong. I’m no one’s responsibility but my own. This is my choice and I’m making it on my own terms. I’m not going to live my life knowing that I’ve become such a burden to those I love the most. I know this will be hard, but I hope in time you all will forgive me for leaving you.

Riley doesn’t deserve me anchoring him down. This isn’t his fault and, just so you know, I’ve accepted that it isn’t my fault either. I know on some level my love for him may have caused the bond to initiate, but I can’t take that back and I never asked to be turned to glass. There was no predicting this or stopping it. What happened, happened.

The facts still remain, I can’t exist knowing that I will never be good enough and Riley deserves so much more than to be forced to lower his standards for me. I want him to love whoever he wants to love. That’s my wish, in all of this. Please don’t let anyone feel guilt for what I have chosen to do. 

Goodbye,

Chase

“What is this?” Riley’s heart stuttered in his chest as he reread the words. “This isn’t – he isn’t going to, no! He wouldn’t! Would he?” 

“Keeper was afraid things might come down to this.” Kendall whispered, her voice even with an eerie calm that didn’t fit the situation. “Riley, he could be anywhere. Without his Energem there is no way to track him.” 

“There’s a way.” Riley whispered. “I can find him.” The cold feeling of the wall that blocked Chase from his thoughts was still up, but Riley pulled the first brick free unconsciously and shivered at the cold he found there. “He’s in bad shape.” Riley whispered as he closed his eyes and focused on tearing down the wall. 

“Riley,” Kendall grabbed Riley’s arm and pulled him out of his concentration. “You can’t stop him if you aren’t ready to deal with this.” Her voice broke as she stared back into his eyes with such intensity it stole Riley’s breath away. “He’s in a chasm and you are his lifeline. If you can’t do this he’s going to waste away and making him live a half life isn’t fair.” She stifled a sob and Riley’s eyes burned with tears. “I hate to say this, because I know it isn’t fair, but you have to be all in this time.”

Kendall was right. “I messed up.” Riley whispered. “I was afraid and I let the fear and logic take over. I love him, you know, it just took me a while to realize it. He’s good enough. He was always good enough. Gah, I was so jealous when he started to date Kaylee and then, then I hoped that I could be the one – but when it happened, I panicked. I’ve been such an idiot. I never once thought he could have ever loved me before all this happened. I thought it wasn’t real.” 

Arms wrapped themselves around Riley and Riley clung to Kendall desperately. “Is it too late?” Riley whispered. 

“It’s never too late.” Kendall breathed. “Go and find him. Tell him everything you just told me and don’t hold anything back.” She said and pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she regained her composure. “Find him. I’ll call the others and have them start searching too. He could be anywhere.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Riley said as he grabbed Chase’s Energem and tucked the note into his pocket. “I’ll bring him back.” 

“I know.” Kendall said and watched as Riley ran from the lab.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted suicide. 
> 
> Please protect yourselves first.

The storm had caused the surf to turn violent. It had taken Chase some time to make his way down the cliff. In retrospect he supposed he could have simply thrown himself off the ledge, but it felt to risky. Chase had known a guy who had fallen from a similar height and survived – paralyzed from the waist down, but alive. 

Chase needed to be certain. 

He slipped as the path became muddy thanks to the sheets of falling rain. It was cold. He was numb and exhausted. Each time he fell he needed a few more minutes to pull himself back up to his feet and continue his descent.

A few sharp rocks had sliced into the exposed skin of his arms in the last fall he had taken. Blood mingled with rain as the droplets interwove and dripped from his skin. The mixture stained the sand as Chase stood in front of the crashing surf. If he was lucky he’d get carried away in the riptide. If he wasn’t he’d be hammered by the surf.

Either way would work as long as Chase committed himself to his fate. 

For a moment a sliver of doubt snapped across Chase’s broken heart. Maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly. Maybe he was over reacting. 

He played everything back in his head, if only to continue to torture himself. Riley refused the bond outright straight from the beginning. He reluctantly started to open himself up to Chase only after Chase had nearly died. Riley’s smile only came back when that Hannah girl showed up. 

No, this was it. Riley didn’t want Chase and Chase couldn’t live in a world where he was unwanted. 

Swallowing thickly Chase took a step towards the angry water, but stopped and looked down at his shoes. Suddenly he had the urge to take them off. They were already soaked and covered in muddy sand, but Chase bent over and untied them carefully and set them aside with his socks. 

It was silly, but the shoes had been expensive. They were his best skate shoes. Maybe someone would find them, clean them up and take them home to live a different life. 

The thought was somewhat hopeful in Chase’s bleak outlook. He wished it were possible for someone to rescue him from his fate. No one could save him. 

Slowly Chase stepped into the crashing waves and let the power of the surf rock him as he waded into the water. He was tossed a little, but didn’t lose his balance until a large wave crashed over his entire body, scooping him off his feet and sending him into a powerful tumble. His body hit the sandy bottom of the ocean before he managed to find his feet and pull upright, coughing and sputtering as his head broke the surface of the angry ocean. 

Another wave hit from out of nowhere and dragged Chase back under. His lungs hurt and the pain, he found, was a relief. 

He had forgotten that he was still alive until he came face to face with death. 

Riley didn’t want him, but did that really matter? Yes, but at the same time, no. Chase planted his feet in the ground as he scrambled under the power of the waves and managed to lift his head up again to steal a breath of sweet oxygen. 

The path that had once been so clear was misty. Chase could still have a life. A loveless life, but a life none-the-less. He still had his family and his friends. He hadn’t tried to love anyone else. Maybe he could fill the Riley shaped void in his heart with meaningless sex. It had helped before. 

A large wave swept his feet out from under him and Chase had the decency to suddenly fear his fate. This wasn’t what he wanted, even if it was what he needed to do. 

Maybe there could have been another way. 

His head struck something hard and it jarred him. Somehow he managed to crawl back up and break free of the current swelling around him. This was it, his last breath. The realization had come to late. 

Chase wanted to change his mind. He looked back to shore and saw a form running towards him. “Riley?” He wondered, but brushed that thought away as he was struck from behind by the angry surge. 

Even if it was Riley, Chase knew he was too late. The water had claimed him and Chase’s heart was giving up despite the secret desire to go on. The bond had fucked with his mind and now it was going to take his life. Just like Heckyl wanted. 

Chase only wished that he had seen reason when he could have done something to stop this. 

__

Riley followed the cold feeling to the beach where everything had started. It wasn’t a good sign, he thought as he scanned the shoreline for any sign of human life. He hoped he was wrong and that Chase had gone somewhere to get out of the horrible weather. 

A bolt of lightning lit up the beach and something caught Riley’s attention. He approached at a low run until he recognized what he was seeing. Shoes. Discarded neatly and pointed directly towards the water. 

Heart thumping painfully in his chest, Riley looked to the water. There, he saw a person caught in the surf. The powerful swelling waves pouring down on them relentlessly. 

“Chase.” He whispered as he shot forward and dove into the angry waters. He knew who those shoes belonged to. 

The body he had seen from shore seemed to disappear under the water as soon as Riley reached it. He was rocked by a wave, but managed to hold his ground, barely, as he searched for any sign of life. 

“No, no,” Riley whispered and sputtered when he accidently inhaled a mouthful of salty water. He dove down and ignored the stinging burn of salt soaking his eyes as he held his eyes open and searched under the fierce waves. 

There. Riley swam forward and hooked an arm around the body. Warmth shot through him for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a sheering cold that was unyielding. 

Terrified, Riley pulled the body close to his chest and began to rescue swim back towards the shoreline. 

The waves pounded them both, but Riley’s willpower and strength got them back to shore. He pulled the body, Chase, up onto the sand and turned his back on the angry ocean behind him as he looked down at Chase’s grey face. 

It took Riley a long, panicked moment before he realized that Chase wasn’t breathing. 

“No.” He whispered a pained sob as he reached out with trembling fingers and held Chase’s face in his hands. “No, I just figured this out, you can’t give up.” He said brokenly and did the only thing he could think of – he started rescue breathing. As soon as their lips met the world whited out and Riley found himself no longer on the beach, but back in that white world. 

It wasn’t white anymore. The walls, once pristine and smooth with warmth were splintered and cracked like broken glass. It was cold. The air, or whatever existed in this place was icy. 

“Chase!” Riley yelled. Last time Chase had been curled up right before him. This time Chase didn’t seem to be in the room at all. “Chase?” Riley’s voice echoed back to him followed by a crash of what sounded like thunder. 

“Riley.” Chase’s voice sounded from behind Riley. He whirled around and his heart slammed to a stop at the sight of the black ranger. Chase was flickering and pale. His shoulders were slumped forward and his eyes were dull and lifeless. “Why are you here?” Chase asked so softly that Riley almost missed the words completely. 

“I came for you.” Riley breathed and took a timid step forward. He was afraid that if he made the wrong move or said the wrong thing that Chase would disappear forever. “I came to save you.” 

“You don’t want me.” Chase said and looked away. “I thought this was for the best.” 

“Please.” Riley begged and reached out for Chase only for his hand to pass right through his body. “Chase.” 

“I changed my mind.” Chase whispered softly as he watched Riley’s hand. “In the end. By then, it didn’t matter. It was already too late.” Chase flickered again and disappeared for longer as the ceiling above them started to crack and groan loudly. “I wanted to live, even if you didn’t love me.” 

“You still can.” Riley pleaded. “I was a fool. I know you won’t believe me right now, but I do love you. Only you. I was just, confused and scared, I let my head mess with my heart and I couldn’t see clearly. I see clearly now, Chase, you have to come back. We deserve to give this a chance.” 

“Riley.” Chase said weakly as he flickered out again. 

“No!” Riley took a bold step forward. “I’m not lying and you’re not leaving me! We can make this bond work.” 

Chase’s eyes lit up slightly as Riley reached out again and finally managed to come in contact with Chase’s skin. He held on, afraid that if he let go or loosened his grip Chase would fade away forever. 

Riley pulled forward and smashed their lips together as the world around them seemed to explode with swirling glass glittering around them like they were caught in the center of a tornado. 

The walls, or what was left of them, were stripped away and Riley clung to Chase until the world around them finally disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

When Riley blinked he came back to himself on the beach. Chase was still sprawled out on the sand and soaked to the bone. Pale. Deathly pale and so very cold. For a heart stopping moment Riley couldn’t move. He was afraid to move. He was afraid that if he reached out and touched Chase’s body he would figure out that Chase wasn’t breathing. 

Was it too late?

With a trembling hand Riley felt for Chase’s heartbeat. He pressed the palm of his hand against Chase’s still chest and sobbed. He couldn’t feel anything. 

Nothing. 

All he felt was numb and cold.

“Chase.” Riley cried and covered Chase’s body with his own as he gave in to the crushing sadness. Kendall had been wrong. Riley had been too late. He hadn’t acted soon enough and Chase was gone. 

For so long Riley had been terrified to surrender himself fully to the bond. He had been afraid that he couldn’t handle it or that Chase would resent him. How foolish he had been. Riley wished he could have a second chance. A do over. He wanted to go back in time and slap himself across the face for even entertaining the thought that Chase wasn’t the guy for him. 

Chase was the light. Chase was the fun and the joke and he was the guy you could always depend on. Even after all the crap Riley had pulled he had tried to do right by Riley. He had given Riley space and had moved slow and how had Riley repaid him? He had broken Chase’s heart. 

“Riley?” A croaked voice said so softly that Riley almost missed it over the roar of the waves. “I – can’t breathe.” 

Riley jerked backwards and stared down into Chase’s face in shock as he let out a wounded sob. Chase’s eyes crinkled a little as he tried to force them open. He moved his hand in a half attempt to wipe away at the rain that poured down over them. 

“Chase?” Riley asked quickly and moved to cover Chase with his own body. “Chase?” 

“You’re really here?” Chase asked as he blinked up at Riley tiredly. “You saved me?” 

“Yes,” Riley breathed and heaved a huge sigh of relief. He leaned forward and kissed Chase gently and savored the moment. Chase wasn’t gone. They still had time to figure everything out. It took a moment for Chase to return the kiss, his movement’s sluggish. “Never do that again.” Riley said as he broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together gently. “I won’t forgive you if you do something like this again.” 

“I regretted it,” Chase whispered back hoarsely. “It was too late, but I – I didn’t want to die. I was an idiot, but I felt so lost.” 

“It was my fault.” Riley sobbed wetly and hugged Chase’s cold body close again. “I didn’t listen to my heart. My stupid, stupid head got in the way of everything. I almost destroyed you – I’m so sorry. So sorry.” 

“Don’t cry.” Chase whispered as Riley rocked them gently back and forth and cried openly. 

“I’m going to show you,” Riley said suddenly, eyes alight with determination. “I’m going to show you how much I love you. I won’t let you get lost again, Chase. I promise. I promise, this time I’m going to take care of you.” 

Chase’s breath hitched a little as a cold hand came up and cupped the side of Riley’s face. “I don’t want to force you into this.” He said sadly. “I couldn’t, I won’t do that to you.” 

“I love you.” Riley whispered. “It just took me a ridiculous amount of time to figure it out.” 

Chase looked skeptical, but Riley couldn’t blame him. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed his feelings to spread through the bond. It was hard for him to find, but whatever he was doing seemed to do the trick. Chase gasped and his eyes cleared considerably. 

“You love me?” Chase said, in aw more than questioning Riley’s affections. “You love me.” He said softly and tilted his head up as high as he could muster. Riley realized what Chase was trying to do and finished what the black ranger started and pressed their lips together softly. 

Thunder crashed overhead and Riley reluctantly broke the kiss. “We should get you somewhere warm.” 

“Too tired.” Chase groaned and closed his eyes. 

Riley took the moment to appraise Chase. He was covered in wet sand, his clothes heavily saturated with rain and ocean water. The salt would sap him of any hydration, Riley realized quickly. Both of them, actually. They needed a change of clothes and to get dry as soon as possible. 

“I’ll call Kendall,” Riley offered and gently shook Chase’s shoulder. He flinched a little, but otherwise didn’t open his eyes. Worried, Riley gathered as much of Chase up as he could and held him in his arms as he made a one handed call to Kendall. 

“Riley.” Kendall’s face appeared on his dino com. Her eyes immediately went to Chase’s limp figure. “Is he alright?” 

“No.” Riley said, his own teeth chattering a little from the cold. “We’re at the beach, North Beach by the boulders.” 

“I’ll send Tyler. He and Shelby should be near by.” Kendall nodded and glanced at Chase again. “Don’t let go of him, Riley.” She said worriedly. 

“I’m not going to.” Riley vowed. “Never again.” 

__

Hours later and Chase and Riley were cuddling on Riley’s couch in his apartment. They were much warmer than they had been and once showered they were far less salty. 

“We should drink some more water.” Riley said reluctantly. In order to drink more water one of them needed to go fetch it from the kitchen and neither of them wanted to move. 

“I’ll get it.” Chase offered, but didn’t move. “In a few minutes.” He added after a long pause. 

“You don’t have to.” Riley winced. Chase had nearly died and now he wanted to wait on Riley. “I’ll get it.” Except Riley didn’t move either. “In a minute.” 

“How about we both get the water?” Chase suggested with a lazy smile. “Team effort. All around.” 

Riley chuckled lightly and tightened his arm around Chase ever so slightly. “Promise me you’ll never hurt yourself like that again.” 

With a small sigh Chase pulled back far enough so that he could look Riley in the eyes. “I don’t think it will ever go that dark again.” He said honestly, but looked away. “But, I can’t promise something that might not be within my control. I didn’t even realize, I don’t think, what I was doing until I was doing it. It was all a haze of darkness and sadness and when I finally realized it wasn’t the answer I was already drowning, literally.” 

“Chase.” Riley’s heart broke a little. He had done this to Chase. He had driven him to try and destroy himself. 

“We can both agree that this bond is kind of fucked up.” Chase said bluntly. “But as much as you believe otherwise, this wasn’t your fault.” 

“It wasn’t your fault either.” Riley pointed out quickly. 

“No, it wasn’t my fault either.” Chase agreed with a slow nod. “What caused the bond is in the past, let’s forget what we did or didn’t do. I want to focus on what can happen. The future.” 

“The future?” Riley couldn’t help but swallow at the immensity of it all. 

“Don’t freak out on me now.” Chase said with a small smirk. “Riley, I want to date you. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

The question threw Riley a little bit, but he smiled at the simple, almost shy request. “Chase, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He agreed and kissed Chase softly. “So that’s your grand master plan? To date me?” 

“That and charm you with my killer wit and good looks.” Chase added slyly. “That was sort of my plan all along, actually. Even before I was turned to glass.” 

“What can I say?” Riley winced. “I’m an idiot who likes to play hard to get.” 

“I think it’ll be worth it in the end,” Chase smiled that shy smile again. “Plus you are kind of a cute idiot.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Riley grinned and captured Chase’s lips again with his own. The water could wait. He wanted to make out with his boyfriend for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the sequel is posted!

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t destroy you.” Heckyl said in a sickly sweet voice as he curled his hand and channeled his power against the Hunter. 

“Because I can still help you win,” Hunter promised, his voice strained from the pressure swelling against his throat. 

Heckyl tipped his head to the side and studied Hunter with a scathing look. “I’ve heard that particular song before.” He mocked cruelly. “It’s becoming redundant.” 

“I can help you hijack the bond!” Hunter nearly screamed when the pressure started to increase around his heart. Heckyl enjoyed playing with his most worthless playthings. He wanted to kill Hunter. He wanted to watch the monster as he squirmed and begged, but, he wanted the energems more. 

Reluctantly Heckyl released Hunter from his powers’ grip. The monster fell to his knees and rubbed at the bruise forming around his throat. 

“You have my attention,” Heckyl said with a dangerous edge to his voice. “I can’t guarantee for how long.”

“There is a spell, a dark spell that can be used to bond yourself to one already bonded.” Hunter rambled quickly. “I know it. I can walk you through the process.” 

“To what end?” Heckyl asked with a raised eyebrow. He fell back dramatically into his throne like chair and sighed. “I want their energems, not their affections.” 

“You would become the black ranger’s master.” Hunter promised. “He would not be able to hurt you. He would be devoted to you. His power would become your power to control.” 

Heckyl’s ears tickled at the idea of the black ranger under his thrall. He remembered how smooth and warm the man’s skin had been under his fingertips. The devotion he had for that silly human girl and how easily he had given himself up made Heckyl’s insides turn with a feeling he couldn’t quite identify. Lust, maybe. Want. Desire. He imagined what it would be like if he held such influence over the – 

“How, exactly, would you help me do this?” Heckyl demanded. “What does this spell require?” 

“A broken mirror, a tear from both of you and his and your blood.” Hunter listed carefully. “It will be easy and then he will be yours to control.”


End file.
